A Walk on the Wild Side
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: House and Cuddy get lost and the nights roll in. What could they possibly do to keep warm? lol! Smutty as always : ! Alcohol may have had an influence in this one, blame my drunk muse for the wacky idea! It has a 'wild' imagination lol. RnR. COMPLETE!
1. Tripping Off the Beaten track

_Ok guys this is a new one! Some people know this stories origin…I came up with it at an__ ''interesting' moment and just had to write it! I know I'm struggling as it is to keep up with updates….but I'm trying my best! I am continuing falling star don't worry….the next chap is already started and I shall complete as soon as possible. Tainted will also have a next chapter soon! I currently have loads of uni exams coming and I'm trying to revise for them…I'm sure there are some readers out there who can relate to that! So I'm revising in the day (or trying to lol) and writing at night….sleep went out the window a few weeks ago! Lol! Anyway….I hope you enjoy this one….its a funny one….FS is enough angst for me lol! Need some smiles….so here you go….hope you enjoy reading…and remember to review lol! I need some happy words to keep me going! Exams are a nightmare :(….p.s I'm drunk right now but I promised I'd get this up….so I apologise if my rambling don't make sense lol!...oh moo and mixy this is for u...for making me smile lol:)_

**A Walk on the Wild Side**

She must be mad! She'd followed him! His patient had been suffering for the past week with multiple system failures and House had taken it upon himself to go to the forest and try and follow the path laid out for him by his patient. It was a stab in the dark, trying to find that single final link needed for a diagnosis. He'd needed help; not that he'd admit it, but she knew that, there was no way a man with one leg could stumble his way round a bunch of tree roots.

His lackeys had been absorbed in other vital tests, trying to solve the mystery before the time finally ran out, so it rested on her shoulders to make sure he was ok. She told herself she was just looking out for an employee, making sure no damage fell upon him and a lawsuit on the hospital to follow. But she knew he'd never sue, so her argument fell flat. _Why did she care???_ She didn't! The selfish jerk could encounter many dangerous pit holes for all she minded; she hoped he'd fall down one and never get out again. But she couldn't allow her _employee_ to venture on a dangerous task without it being a risk to the hospital and her reputation. So she'd followed him.

And now here she was, and he wasn't. _Where was he???_ She scanned around, lying low in the seat of her car, trying to find a wobbling figure somewhere on the horizon….nothing. There was no way he could move that fast, and he was definitely here, his biked parked two spaces over from her. _So where was he???_ Her fingers wrapped round the door handle, clicking it open as her legs swung out, shoes balancing on the soft surface. Her heels were lower than normal, thank god, but no way suitable for what she had been planning to do, but it didn't look like that was going to happen now anyway, the place was deserted. The car door slammed shut as she hobbled forward, heels sinking in with every step, trying to wash the painful voice in her head reminding her that her Prada shoes were now covered in mud. Silence rung out, broken every now and then by the whistling wind cursing through the trees. It was eerie, no bird song, nothing. She turned, intending to head back to her car. Her body jerked forward, held in place, the sensation of cold gunge sliding between her toes; grimacing as she looked down, foot now coated in sloppy soil.

'Shit'

As she leaned forward trying to pull her foot free a loud crack rang out, she bolted up, eyes whirling round in search for the source of the noise, nothing, the silence seeping in once more, deadly still and quiet. She breathed in slowly, trying to calm her heart, nerves alert and jittery. She went to lean forward once more but was disturbed when a warm breeze tickled her neck, unknown heat radiating into her, she lent back slightly, encountering something solid.

'You know it's rude to stalk people'

'FUCK' she jumped, whirling round, foot flying out of its shoe, her whole body stumbling backwards crashing into the side of her car, hand coming to rest on her chest, heartbeat pounding against her palmthe other rising to brush where his breath had been moments before, trying to calm the tingle of her skin

She watched the smirk slowly creep over his face. Snatching her hand away, shaking the sensation from her mind she force the anger to well up inside of her. _Always forced._

'That was not funny!'

'I happen to disagree….THAT….was very funny.' He stooped down, unaware of her eyes caressing his body, the muscles so toned, his ass inches away tight against the denim, her fingers flexed, fighting against the overwhelming need to reach out, grazing over his skin, squeezing. Her body remained still, thoughts pushed from her mind as she watched him pull her shoe from its mud bath reeling as he waved it in front of her nose.

'This belongs to you I believe.' His face remained blank, but she could see the amusement flickering in his eyes. She huffed, her chest rising sharply, frowning as his gaze zoomed in. It made her skin burn, _unbearable._

'Stop!' Her voice sounded hard and breathless to her own ears, but the wind whipped it away, passing by him unnoticed for once. He didn't blink, stare unmoving as he replied,

'Stop what?'

'Stop staring.'

He shrugged, 'ok' with that he turned, limping away into the woods.

She waited, he didn't, she sighed, thoughts along the lines of _I must be mad_, screaming at her as she raced forward as fast as she could, her inappropriate footwear hindering her on her way, the ground solid enough to support her thin heels, as long as she avoided the soft patches.

'House!' her voice rang out into the trees,

He pretended not to hear her,

'House stop!'

His head turned, shouting over his shoulder, 'I have, I'm not even looking at you now.'

She resisted the urge to scream, 'I meant stop walking.'

He slowed enough for her to catch up with him, halting so abruptly she skidded to a halt inches away from crashing into him, panting.

'Well why didn't you say so,' he mocked. His eyes flowed over her freely, his blue gaze taking in every inch of her. A shiver shot up her spine, eyes falling to the floor, blocking out the light tingle of flame his icy stare alighted inside her. _What's wrong with me? _His voice broke her from her thoughts.

'I'm loving the outfit!' her head shot up, 'but won't the girls get a bit cold?'

She felt the frustration return with a rush, _good,_ 'it's nice to know you're worried about me.' Her voice was laced with sarcasm, one eyebrow raised, knowing his game and making sure her behaviour was seemingly uncaring, knowing the danger she'd be in if he even got a sense of the emotions bubbling through her right now, anger, frustration, _want,_ _lust._

I'm not worried about you, just your assets. They keep the hospital in business, we both know that.' He winked. 'And I can see the cold is taking effect.'

Eyes now firmly fixed on her breasts; she followed his gaze, blushing as she noticed the outline of her nipples through her shirt, _perfect_ 'would you like me to warm them with my hands.'

She didn't even bother to reply, throwing her hands up in the air and storming away, shouting over her shoulder,

'You're a nightmare,'

He set off in pursuit, able to keep a steady pace behind her as her heels slowed her speed, his reply hollering out,

'Aww I'm in your dreams, although I doubt there's anything nightmarish about them….apart from the fact you wake up at the end…does it always happen right before you get to the good part where I…'

'Don't even finish that sentence,' she was still walking, voice shouting over her shoulder,

'Why does it get you all hot and bothered? Knowing you haven't had it for so long, I can understand why,'

'And I'm sure you can relate to the feeling as well, although I'm guessing the working girls dull it when they can.'

'I'll keep an eye out for working guys, maybe we could start up a new business…..you could test drive the merchandise.'

'Only if I could find the time between your lawsuits, I don't need a man to keep me up at all hours I have you.'

'Are thoughts about me affecting your sleep? Trust me flesh is better than riding a piece of plastic with my name on. I can keep your bed warm at night.'

'House the icy vibe you give off would freeze me in my sleep; I wouldn't dare touch your cold heart in case I get frost bite.'

'Don't leave it to the frost; I'll bite you for free. Maybe you like that sort of thing.'

'You wouldn't know where to bite, its been so long since you sunk anything into female flesh,'

'I could find your sensitive spots in minutes, have you screaming my name,'

'Well I've had enough practice, shouting at you every single day because you won't do your job,'

'The hospital is a hard place to navigate, many rooms, many halls, so confusing,'

'You've been there for 10 years and your excuse is you get lost,'

'No but I think you have'

'What?'

'We're lost'

She jolted, halting abruptly, still not looking back at him, her heavy breathing ringing in her ears as her eyes scanned round, looking over the edge of the hill into vast amounts of green as far as she could see. Every thing looked the same.

'I thought you knew where we were going.'

'Well I did until I followed you. You seemed to have a destination in mind when you set off like a steam train.'

She squeezed her eyes tight shut, breathing in deeply, calming, 'why did I come here?'

'Well I certainly didn't make you, and now you've gone and got us lost, is this all part of your stalker plan, kidnap me and have your way with me in the wilderness.'

Her body tensed as she felt him approach behind her, his scent getting nearer mingling with the pine smell stinging her senses. Forcing herself to focus, drawing back from wandering across an uncharted territory of emotions, sticking with what she knew best,

Anger.

Her hands balled into fists, whirling round, her plan to throw a remark back in his face, it was halted however when she came nose to nose with him, not realising how close he had been. She gasped, jumping backwards, shocked, feeling her body tilt as the ground vanish beneath her feet, falling. House's fingers grasped at thin air as she fell, head hitting the ground, body rolling backwards, tumbling. Her body slid over the leaves, colliding with a trunk, stalling her downward trip abruptly, pain.

'Cuddy??'

House stumbled down as fast as he could, sliding his way down manoeuvring with his cane, trying to stem the pain shooting up his thigh with every slip.

She moved, pain shooting up from her ankle.

'Are you ok?'

She was too dazed to notice the concern in his voice; instead she looked down at the swollen flesh that surrounded her foot, watching as he knelt down, sliding her shoe from her foot. She flinched, the pain sharp and shooting as his hands slid over her skin, examining.

'It's not broken. Just badly sprained.'

Trying to shake off the dizziness, she spoke, her voice sounding gravely and rough.

'We need to call for help. Its obvious I can't walk, and I'm pretty sure you can't carry me.'

He nodded, slipping his phone from his pocket. She saw his eyes settled on the screen, noticing the frown emanating across his forehead.

'No signal.'

She sighed, shifting her hip towards him. 'Pager.'

Leaning forward he snatched it from her hip.

'It's smashed.'

'Seriously?' Her head snapped up as he flipped it towards her, screen cracked with no sign of life.

Her eyes met with his, he shrugged…'I didn't bring mine. Didn't think we'd wanna be disturbed.' His eyebrows waggled before her. Only house could make a joke at times like this.

Her head fell back, staring straight up into the blue sky, dappled light shining down through the trees. Her eyes remained blank, before the reality finally sunk in. She was lost, in the woods, with House, lust and whole load of emotions. Her nightmare had finally come true. The only upside was there was no way she could jump him with this ankle.

She sighed; voice ringing out into the silence that hung between them.

'Shit.'

TBC

review...please :)...give me some joy through my revision...its maths for god sake!!!! lol!


	2. Too Close For Comfort

_OMG this is a celebratory chapter because my exams are over dances. I'm so so so so SO happy!!!!! Lol! No more math!!! And I'm sat here watching the last House!!! Happy days :). Thank you to all those who reviewed…it means a lot and always makes me smile!!! The smut bunnies have been bouncing….so some should be coming soon…once I've got my life back in order! Exams are a bitch lol…they mess everything up…all going on hold!! But not any more rubs hands together_

_This chapter is a mixture, like little bit of fun, little bit of seriousness, and a tiny teasing bit of smut…but the best is yet to come heheh!!!_

_Also thank you to huddy…my little smut monkey…who suffered through reading my stuff to beta it and check it was all ok lol!! Such a punishment!!_

_Hope you like it :)!!! _

_Reviews: -_

_Huddy4Ever__: oooo yes A LOT of fun to 'come' as you'll soon see :P_

_Moonlit Maiden__: Thank you :) Sorry it took me so long…exams only finished today…yep dreaded maths…but wooo its all over now :D._

_Scuddyrific__: Lol you'll soon see where I take it…hmmm wonder what could possibly happen :P_

_Huddytheultimate__ thank you :) wipes drool off your chin lol…ooo indeed lost in the woods…so many possibilities!!!_

_hyper.much911: thanks!!!_

_Kris the fanficaholic__: more??? More did you say?? Lol…._

_Huddy Fan__: thank you! I'm happy you like my stories…and you'll soon see where this is heading…any ideas?? lol_

_Dr.Partypants__: Thank you :)_

_bmax__: I like taking them out the hospital too…we get to see another side of them and it doesn't happen enough on the show…I want to explore house and cuddy outside of the hospital lol….but then they're are lots of fun in it too!!_

_prinnie__: House…shopping…with cuddy??? Interesting lol! Throw Victoria's secret in and…oooooo lol :D drunken fics are a lot of fun….but I have to say alcohol has a lot to answer for!! _

_Kahlua13__: LOL wish I could have forgotten the maths!! But I can now…..it's all over yay!!! Thank god!!_

_MHFever__: Thanks :)…continue you say!!...ok…lol_

_PaulaAbdulChica2007__: I'm so pleased you enjoy the banter…I try so hard with it…and it's difficult to get it right. After all the huddy banter is in a league of its own!! _

_Vodka Martini__: I hope it has huddy-licious that's the plan lol! Writing is a huge distraction….but it doesn't matter now cos they're over!!!! Woooo!! Lol and thank you for saying its well written :)._

_HouseAddiction__: hugs back thanks lol I'm always here just not always updating…my life's been a bit crazy! But I'm using the summer to get all my plans typed up!!! Lol alcohol and writing works well for me :)_

****

**Too close for Comfort**

It was getting cooler by the minute. The cold night air gradually sinking in as dusk settled over them, the dying sun slowly bleeding into sky as its body hid itself behind the earth.

House had wandered for hours. He'd promised he wouldn't go far, for once not wishing to distance himself from his boss, no desire to spend this night out in the open alone and he couldn't leave cuddy to fend for herself, after all she wasn't used to only operating with one leg…it required practice to pull it off as well as he did.

His search for signal had been in vain. One short sharp hit of hope as a bar sprang into focus only to vanish seconds later never to be found again. After waving his arm around in the air, he had finally given up to fate and he now found himself settled down on the ground beside her.

'I hate you!' her voice rang out over the silence.

He turned to face her, a mocking smirk emanating over his face, 'How about we spend the evening telling each other things we don't know. Like a 20 questions kind of thing.'

Her head turned; the first sign of movement he'd seen in her since the fall.

'I hate you!' it was still as calm and controlled as before, a mere statement of fact, with a deadly edge to it.

'Hmm I could have sworn we'd already been over this! Did you hit your head as well??'

'I hate you…a lot.'

He sighed, 'this isn't all my fault you know, I didn't lure you here under false pretences, in fact I didn't lure you here at all, you came of your own accord, didn't your mother ever tell you that stalkers never prosper?'

She remained silent this time, settling for just frowning at the clouds, trying to ignore the throb from her ankle. The last time she'd looked there was some swelling, chances were it wouldn't go down for a while, and until then she couldn't run from him…hell being able to walk away would be something, but no she was stuck her waiting for luck to strike and rescue her from this ever growing nightmare.

She took a deep calming breath, the cool night air stinging her lungs. Her eyes were focused on the sky above her giving nothing away, no sign of the buzz of words flying around her mind, screaming so many things her head was beginning to ache. She'd been scolding herself for the last hour or so. Why had she followed him? Of all the stupid things to do. She should have left him well alone; House spelt trouble, especially for her. He was like a lingering curse she couldn't shake off, some sort of magnet drawing her too him, weaving her into his web of misery.

She laid there in silence, letting the hours crawl by, listening to the final twitter of bird song, their lullabies to the night sky before snuggling down into their nests. House's sigh rang out, a harsh counter point to the silence now descending over the world. Her eyes fell upon him, his back to her; a dark silhouette sitting in the pools of lingering light leaking through the trees. She'd never studied him from this angle, hunched over, arms round his knees, head facing the ground. He looked lost in thought, alone and ever so slightly broken. Sadness seemed to emanate from him, hanging around in a haze.

She allowed her gaze to trail over his body, taking in the muscles of his arms, his broad shoulders. He lifted his head, eyes looking up, twinkling in the first rays of moonlight, everything else in shadow. He showed most of his expression through his eyes, they gave him away. She'd kept this fact to herself, why give away her best weapon against him, the only way into the walls of his mind, some inkling of what was happening inside that head of his.

He shifted and as though sensing her stare, he turned to look at her. She snapped her eyes shut, not wishing to be caught staring knowing he'd never let her live it down. She wanted to open her eyes again, observe him once more. She'd looked at him, but she'd never 'looked' at him…with his guard down, no barriers to hide behind, able to look freely, see a shimmer of the man hiding behind the mask. She cracked open her eye lids, squinting trying to determine if he'd turned away yet. He hadn't, his eyes were still upon her, watching her, not knowing that she was staring straight back. His gaze made her skin tingle, the baby blues burning over her.

Gradually tiredness crept in; her eyes falling closed once more even though his were still resting on her. She let the world of slumber take her, feeling comforted by the fact he was watching over her while she slept.

………………………………….

The moonlight seemed to flitter over her hair; twirling in and out the curls making them shine. His eyes were watching her chest rise and fall with every breath; he could tell she wasn't asleep. A small smile spread over his face at the fact she was avoiding him, she was probably still angry at him he was in her bad books after all.

He didn't take his eyes of her, the silver light of the night dancing over her skin, making it seem as smooth as silk. A pale goddess her dark hair in stark contrast, loose tendrils of which were tumbling over her cheeks, each breath blowing them forwards.

He dragged his eyes away, not allowing himself to look, refusing to let the barriers fall. There was no room in his life for poetry or beauty. It was overflowing with harsh reality; he didn't kid himself with fairytales. She was his boss, out here living a nightmare of her own, burning with anger at him for another one of his stunts. He'd known he'd never win her over so he'd never even tried, and now wasn't the time to start. He was used to being a lonely old man, and that was the way it was going to stay. He focused on the moon now shimmering above him, a big round ball suspended in the night sky, trying to redirect his thoughts away from the woman lying only meters away. For once, he failed, unable to resist glancing back. Her breathing had slowed; finally asleep, lost in a world of dreams, escaping from him for a few blissful moments.

He shuffled forward, trying not to make a sound, hand reaching out brushing the straying curl from her face. He indulged his eyes in one final trail over her, every curve, every feature, trying to memorise the body he knew he'd never touch. With a final shake of his head, forcing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he settled down beside her, keeping a fair few inches between them. His head was scolding his heart, the silly thoughts he was thinking, urges and desires that had long been doused trying to burn once more.

He had no idea what was going on, these thoughts now plaguing him new and unnerving. He refused to listen to them, blaming them on the night air, the lack of food, any logical thing he could find, or any abstract reason he could think of, anything but the fact that maybe…..maybe….for a long time his heart had been trying to tell him something….and he had just been too stubborn to listen….until now.

……………………………….

Goose pimples prickled over her skin, the cold air disturbing her, the chill gradually permeating through the thin layers in which she wore. She curled into a ball, desperately trying to retain the last little bit of heat within her. She was wide awake now, due to the fact her eyes had been rendered blind by the consuming darkness her ears had become over sensitive, alerting her to every insignificant sound. Each crack seemed to reverberate like a gun shot, circling through the trees travelling up into the night sky. Her breath seemed so loud in the silence; her heartbeat surely banging so hard everything could hear it for miles around.

She could feel the fear surging low in her stomach, the sensation of being the only one awake in the planet, alone and vulnerable, wishing she was at home lying warm and content in her bed. She had no idea of the hour, and assumed House wasn't awake so she couldn't ask him. She could hear him breathing just behind her, slow and deep, her back towards him. She had no desire to get too close convincing herself of her anger even though it seemed to have disappeared along with the sunlight. Now the loneliness, which she'd been able to keep at bay within her four walls, rushed into consume her. Lying here left with nothing but her thoughts she'd never felt so alone in her life.

She shivered, pulling herself tighter, trying to stem the chattering of her teeth. Her muscles ached from lying on the hard earth for so long and all she wished for right now was a long hot soak with a glass of wine. Anything to force her aches and pains away, in her muscles and in her heart.

She tensed as she heard the leaves rustle behind her only a few inches away. She sensed his body shift, his heat coming closer, the sensation of warmth, already seeming so alien to her, was welcomed by her body, her body tight with anticipation, no room for questions, wanting to feel alive, curiosity at what he was up to eating away at her, waiting…for something she'd never realised she wanted.

………………………..

He felt like a panther as he approached, although not so stealthy. He cursed the leaves beneath him, fearful the rustle would wake her from her slumber. He'd been watching her, lying there beyond his reach and for once on this wild night…he'd decided to listen to what was growling within him.

Her skirt had shimmied up her thigh, exposing the pale skin, nearly high enough to be indecent. He wanted to force it the rest of the way up. All he could think was how she'd feel, how she taste, what she'd look like as she came.

He wanted her, wanted to feel her beneath him, coming apart from pleasure, his name leaking from her lips as she cried it out into the open air.

He could feel the persistent throb between his thighs as he gazed wantonly over her, unashamed knowing there was no one around to see the desire so clearly etched on his face, burning in his eyes.

He knew this opportunity would never arise again so he was going to take what he could. Looking was all good, but he wanted to touch, the texture of her skin beneath his fingertips, indulge in the feel of her, seeing a different side to his boss, the woman of his nightmares and fantasies. He'd never admit he'd jacked off to her, but he had…many a time. The blazing fire in her eyes always got him going and he was the only one around to lend himself a helping hand.

Never quite as warm as a woman but he didn't have a choice.

He finally reached her, lying on his left side, head rested against his hand as he his finger reached out to drag the rebellious curl from her face once more.

He ran the back of his finger over her neck, exposed to the night sky, a thing line of silver flesh, an offering. He wanted to let his lips trail down it, allowing his lips to linger in a gently caress.

His hand had a mind of its own, slowly travelling down, wrapping around to her front, finger tips caressing the front of her shirt. As he dragged his hand back and forth, contemplating how far he was going to take this. It was a single chance, he knew he'd never have a night alone with her again and he had always been a man to take full advantage of the situations that present themselves to him.

Forcing his hand down with determination, he slid it underneath her shirt, fingers trailing over the smooth skin of her tummy, tickling it ever so gently. Pushing his hand higher, he felt his knuckles graze over the lace cupping her breast, the under-wire a barrier to his goal. His hand paused there, desperately wanting to continue. Charter land never felt before. He squeezed his eyes tight, slowly succumbing to the lust and desire coursing through him, the clouds of passion fogging his mind triggering his predatory senses, any sense of thought or control being whipped away with the wind.

The little bit of lace and wire was no match against him, burying his finger beneath it, hand coming up to cup her chest; holding a groan in the back of his throat as he squeezed the supple skin within his palm. His finger tips came together, pinching around the nipple twirling it around between the pads.

She gasped….he froze, hands still on her waiting for the explosion that never came. He could feel her body tense, eyes falling on her face, picking up the slight contours of her expression even in the darkness. He sensed the look of concentration, as though trying to resist something...him? He frowned, thoughts shooting back and forth in his mind. His eyes shot open, shock registering for only a second before he leant forward, lips brushing the skin of her neck going down then up his lips never breaking contact before he brought them back up to her ear, blowing against it, he felt her shift. A grin flickered across his face as his words growled from the back of his throat tainted with lust.

'You're not asleep are you?'

………………………………………..

_Thanks for reading….you know the drill lol :)….hit that review button and make me smile!!! ((hugs))_


	3. Seeing Stars

_**Ok decided to upload this one as quickly as I could because I felt guilty for leaving you all hanging. Thanks to shegosnape for beta-ing this for me :D**__** and for doing it so fast!!..I hope you didn't miss your train!! Its smutty, from beginning to end…just my kind of chapter. Hope you all enjoy it my fellow smut bunnies!!!!**_

_**((Hugs))**_

_**Scarlett**_

_**Reviewers: -**_

_HouseKat: LMAO thank you!!! Hehe I'll join you in the hooray for the huddy lol lets raise our glasses to it!! Lol…your story sounds great, working around house's leg is always a challenge, just do it during the time when the ketamine was working…voila….no leg problem! Updated as soon as I could, the guilt of leaving everyone hanging was just too much lol! (Your e-mail doesn't show up (it used to blank mine out too)…u need to like write it out with the dots as words rather than (.) and then it'll show up :) )_

_Ohhyou: thank you!_

_sinister scribe__: Me….Mean??? never:P lol thank you my little smut bunny!_

_Mixy-Lix: Lol!! Nope she is not sleeping as soundly as she's making out :P. crikey, talk about cracking the whip, tainted is next on the agenda along side falling star…my poor fingers are being worked to the bone lately._

_Ms.Funbags__ OMG a threat :s….I guess u wanted me to update soon lol! So here's there next chappy! Sorry for being so mean and leaving you hanging!!_

_ShegoSnape__: Hello my little smut monkey, thank you for beta-ing this so fast!!! Hehe your fondness for this fic is now on record…aren't you happy I made you read it!! So many compliments…blushes me smiling now!! Thank you:D_

_Huddytheultimate__ :D (helps to fan you) lol. I always try and add a little insight into each character if I can! I feel it adds a different dynamic to the story and is kind of my own style :) so I'm really happy you liked it! _

_glicine__: lol thank you…here's the next chappy so you can read more :)._

_Kirsty: I left it like that because I'm evil :P and my fingers couldn't type anymore…they gave up on me!! Lol but now they've recovered here's the update you demanded!! Lol!_

_Handsome Awkward__ Sorry for leaving you to wait so long before! My life has been crazy….but now I'm able to relax for the next few weeks!! Sooo :D…updates wooo!! Thank you…for you compliments on my fic!!! P.s I love the dang it all to hades term…lmao...i'm going to have to start using that one! _

_Kahlua13__:D…ooo a rant…you calling me a tease…:P…I suppose I am lol!! I was feeling evil!! I blame the math's I tell you! But it's all out of my system now so I've updated!! Lol! And as for the studies…I find out how well they're going tomorrow…results…bites nails omg the nerves!!_

_Dr.Partypants__: OMG you're calling me a tease too lol! Woohoo your hooked lol! Thank you for saying its amazing…I try my best :D_

_Shikabane-Mai__: - Sorry :s! oh dear…I've been told off so much for leaving it there lol….so I bring this chappy with my tail between my legs lol! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Anon:D I'm flattered that you love my stories, and I never forget about any of my fics…its one thing I try and stick to no matter what…and that's to complete everything I write!! I'm pleased you think I capture their thoughts well because its something I work very hard to do….so it's nice to hear someone mention it! And yes….stupid, stupid maths!! And yep…I'm updating everything as fast as I can:D_

………………………………

**Seeing Stars**

_You're not asleep are you?_

……………………………………

She felt her heart stop, the breath catching in her chest. How did he know? She kept her eyes tight shut, mind working furiously.

When she'd felt his hands on her she hadn't known what to do, the warmth from his touch seeping into her frozen skin, his fingers running over her, someone else's hands on her for the first time in many years.

She scolded herself, how could she have been so stupid, letting him touch her, this man of all things. The shock when he'd slid behind her had rendered her speechless for a moment but when her mind regained control she should have pushed his hand away, turned and shouted, anything to reinstate her authority over him.

But she hadn't. Instead she chose to let him continue. Where had her anger fled to when she'd so desperately needed it?

She'd convinced herself he'd stop, pull back without her having to do anything, she could just indulge in it for a few moments and then he'd retreat and their relationship would have gone unchanged. Lies are a powerful thing. If she was honest she knew House too well to trust he'd stop. He always pushed things beyond their boundaries. No matter how unpredictable House thought he was, he was still human, and therefore still operated under a certain set of rules and behaviour, even if they were completely deviant from social norms.

All this was her fault. She walked willingly into this trap. Intentionally being blind ignoring the shouts of warning from her mind. She'd wanted him, her body rebelling against her mind, burning for him the moment he'd touched her. She'd forced all logic into the darkest corners, focusing on how she felt, drawing everything she could from having him close; allowing her senses to indulge in long forgotten feelings.

Now she was left lying here, forced into a corner, all because of her own denial and desperation. There was only one thread of hope left. She hadn't given away any signs she was awake. Maybe he was just testing, throwing something out there to see if he got a reaction.

So she remained frozen, her chest rising rhythmically with every forced breath. Silently waiting for what he was going to do next.

……………………….

He smiled; his hand was still resting on her chest, sensing the beat of her heartbeat increasing rapidly at his words. The only evidence he needed, her body always gave her away, the one thing beyond her control. She was awake, and more willing than he'd imagined. Even after all he'd done today she'd still allowed him this close. He held his breath, waiting for the moment she'd give up the charade and react, scold him for what he was doing.

But she remained still, obviously not wishing to give herself away, not knowing that her heart had betrayed her. House couldn't hold back the grin that settled over his face.

He wondered how long she'd keep the game up. Most likely her mind was rapidly trying to come up with an excuse, some fathomable explanation for why she'd allowed her most troublesome employee to get this far with her. He had no idea what was going on in that mind of hers, but he was willing to do whatever it took to find out.

Time to test her limits.

His hand abandoned the skin beneath her shirt sliding down over her hip, fingers scrabbling at the bottom of her pencil skirt. It was already hitched up, only a few more inches and the secrets of what she wore beneath them would be revealed. He'd had many fantasies over this, imagining her in all kinds of different styles, skimpy materials covering the most delectable part of her body.

House swallowed hard, the excitement rippling through him. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He dragged her skirt upwards, allowing his fingers to tickle over her skin, as the material bunched up over her hip.

His hand rested there, pausing, seeing if it triggered a reaction; not quite knowing what he wished for. While touching her was fun, allowing his hands to wander unhindered, it still wasn't as fun as watching her react, hearing her sounds of pleasure, he wanted Cuddy to participate in this and she was damned well going to.

He brushed his nose over the side of her neck, forcing her hair out of the way, leaving a smooth patch of silver skin for him to feast on. He dragged his lips over it, sensing a shiver vibrate from her body into his. He split his lips, sucking a mark onto her skin. Declaring his ownership, imprinting his mark on her, she was his.

With this welcome distraction he allowed his hand to press into the inside of her thigh, prising her legs apart, forcing his hand between them. His fingers grazed over the lace, fingers becoming damp from her arousal that was already leaking through.

He laughed into her skin, nipping at her ear lobe before speaking, 'Games up.'

She remained still, unmoving in his arms, he could sense how tense her muscles were, trying to retain some self control, resist him, deny her attraction, even though the evidence of her want for him now coated his fingers.

Well if she wasn't going to play the game, he'd just have to change the rules.

He started to rhythmically grind his palm, against her, building the stimulation between her legs. His eyes caught the glint from her teeth as they sunk into her lip, obviously fighting against him, time to break her.

His hand moved faster, thrusting back and forth increasing the pressure on the pleasure point between her legs. Her felt her muscles start to pulse, tensing every few seconds building up to the release.

Time to put his plan into action.

'Well if you're not awake there's no point in putting all, this effort in.' he whispered in her ear.

'Maybe I should just give up, take care of myself,' he ground his growing erection into her back, 'and go back to sleep.'

Nothing.

He gave three long lingering strokes, thumb grazing against her sweet spot, just enough to tease. She had one last chance, once his hand left her there was no going back, she had a choice; she had to make it.

'Ok then, might as well put this hand to better use.'

He went to drag his hand away from her, ready to abandon her body. But just as he got an inch away her hand shot out thrusting his back into place between her legs.

'Don't you dare!'

…………………….

Oh god, when she'd felt his hand sink lower, felt it forcing its way between her legs she hadn't known what to do; her body had been on fire from his touch, already preparing itself for sex, her blood hammering through her.

She'd felt his lips against her skin, words whispered into her ear, unable to decipher them at first lost in the feel of his fingers; the pressure building between her legs. But then his threat became clear, she didn't doubt him, knowing he'd be true to his word. He'd stop, damming the blissful feeling before she reached her peak.

Her mind had been indecisive, darting back from one decision to the other, having to think through the lust and pleasure that was making her muscles ache. Her brain was fogged but the moment his hand abandoned her it became clear, she couldn't stop now, he had to be hers, she needed him, had to have him, her body demanded it.

……………………….

Her head snapped round, eyes glinting at him in the moonlight, the middle almost black with lust. His hand ground against her again, his eyes watching her the whole time. Her head fell back, a moan finally bursting from between her lips. It was silence as he slipped his hand into her hair, pulling her mouth to his.

The tongues tangled in a dance between them, swallowing each and every cry as he hand work furiously between her thighs, gliding over the material which was now slick with her juices. He pulled the thin strip aside, exposing her to the night air, thrusting his fingers inside of her engulfing them in her heat. It was the final trigger, her head snapped back, their mouths breaking apart, her voice crying out into the night sky as her body began to spasm in his arms. He felt her contracting around his fingers, gripping them within her, as bolts of pleasure wracked her body.

He retracted his fingers, removing them from her core, hungrily lapping up the sweet juices that dribbled down them, sliding his tongue round each individual digit. Once he'd finished he forced her onto her back beneath him, barely giving her time to catch her breath. She gazed up into his face, dazed, the mist of her orgasm still hanging over her, her hands scrabbling clumsily at his shirt, the material slowly parting as she managed to separate the buttons from their holes.

He had a more simple method of removing her shirt in mind, but as his fists twisted in the material, preparing to tug, her hands slammed down on them.

'Only thing I've got to wear.'

He groaned in frustration, fingers fumbling as he impatiently tried to prise it apart, but with no success. He heard the giggle bubble from Cuddy's throat and lost all control, fingers gripping it tightly and tearing it apart.

'House!'

'You can wear mine.' with that he lowered his mouth, teeth pulling down the thin bit of lace twirling his tongue round the already stiff bud. She gasped, back arching, all further protests silenced. Her fingers sank into his hair clutching him to her chest, head thrown back against the earth. He could feel her moan hum through her skin as he dragged her nipple into his mouth, twirling it around between his teeth. She hissed, an edge of pain in contrast to the pleasure.

Keeping the constant distraction, trying not to break her out of the lust driven haze she was in, with one free hand he dragged his zipper down, a shocked gasp rang out as he felt her little hand dive beneath the waste band of his jeans and boxers, fist curling around his erection.

'God Cuddy!' her hand started gliding over his shaft, the feeling of her touch making him throb. He kissed his way up to her mouth, lips caressing her collar bone before locking with her own. His hand came up, squeezing her breast, teasing her nipple between his fingers. She panted in his ear, breathless from the kiss, lungs screaming for oxygen, body screaming for him,

'Want you…now!'

She pushed his jeans from his hips, her foot helping to force the material down as far as it could go. The heat from between her legs protected him from the cold keeping him hard, ready for her, aching, desperate for release.

She wrapped her legs round him, hand guiding him into her. He groaned, the passion filled noise mixing with hers as her slick heat engulfed his cock. Steadying himself on his hands he thrust hard into her, watching her face as it contorted with pleasure, nails scoring into the soil.

Her revelled in each little cry that burst from her throat, every time he hit that little point within her, the spot that made her shake beneath him.

He increased his speed, focusing on her pleasure point, pounding into it.

'Oh god House!'

Her shout echoed out into the night sky, her muscles squeezing him as she climaxed, his shout soon followed hers, her body milking him as he came.

His arms wanted to give out; shaking from the strain they'd been put under. His eyes finally opened, her body coming into focus as his nervous system calmed, body regaining control of itself.

She was panting, a sheen of sweat glistening over her body. She looked stunning, mouth open gasping from breath, eyes tight shut. One of her breasts was exposed, the lace crumpled beneath it. He slipped his finger into the cup to pull it back over her, his knuckle grazing her nipple sending a ripple of residual pleasure pulsing through her.

Her eyes snapped open, sparkling, the stars reflected within them. They watched him as he lowered his head, eyes still on her and placed a long linger kiss between her breast. He then rolled from her, pulling his jeans up from around his knees. His hand smoothed her skirt back down, flinging his shirt over her body dragging her into his arms, spooning her against his chest.

She turned her head, her breathing had finally returned to normal. Her face was a light, the glow of her orgasm still tainting her skin. She kissed him, gently, mouth parting for a moment of passion until they broke apart, her body snuggling against him.

He brushed her hair out the way, placing a kiss over her neck. As he lied there a smile slowly broke out over his face.

'Told you, you weren't asleep.'

……………………………

_There we go!! __I didn't leave you for too long :P. Please review my fellow smut bunnies!! Go and bounce on that button and show your support for the Huddy love :D _


	4. Fight and Flight

_Hey guys sorry this took so long to get up, I've been trying to balance my many stories, uni work, essays and exams. Its all gotten a bit crazy….but Christmas is coming up soon woooooo!!!_

_I've decided to continue this one more than I was going to because people seemed to enjoy reading it and I certainly enjoy writing it lol! And it gives me entertainment in my lectures…..yes I have begun to write Huddy smut when I should be listening lol._

_Oooo also I have followed in my Scottish friends footsteps (sinister scribe) and have started drawing Huddy smut pictures lol. If you want to check them out they're here….http://scarlett-scribble(.)deviantart(.)com/…the dots are in brackets cos has a habit of removing web addresses from stuff. Let me know what you think :)!!_

_Thanks for all you reviews,_

_Huggles_

_Scarlett xxxx_

_Reviews: -_

_Sinister Scribe__: hehe black spots that's a new one :)….ooo hot -takes a bow- I try my best!! __Lmao ooo what a selection of treats for me …..hers more…I expect those in the post within the week lol! __And we all know I'm evil…I admitted that a long time ago…hehehe_

_Huddyaddicted: There's always more with me lol!! I love doing my funny smutty stories…its my favorite thing to write lol. And I'm so pleased you like this one lol….it was developed in a moment of madness._

_Ms.Funbags__: -fans you too- lmao…the tits…that's a great phrase hehehe.. always more…my fics are never over till there over lol…and there's always room for more smut :D_

_Shikabane-Mai__: I loved that name too…I thought it was incredibly apt lol. Awwww fav writer for this stuff…-blushes- :D….i feel so loved lol!_

_DocNihilism__: yep I'm all for outdoor huddy sex…hell I'm up for outdoor, indoor, upside down…anywhere they like to do it really lol!_

_glicine__: Thanks!! Romantic…and yet oh so smutty lol!! Read on to find out what happens next...ooo the suspense lol!_

_Kris the fanficaholic__: fanfiction ransom…what…where…gimmie lol…I need something to pay my bills otherwise I'll shall be writing huddy sex in the outdoors…literally…outdoors…no longer having a roof over my head and all :s…lol!! So here's ur new chappie…where's my ransom money lol._

_Houddy__: - gasp- houddy compliment on paper –dies- I shall always remember the lovely things you said lol…I nearly died from shock lol :D..use my imagination hey…:P…hot…dark…and covered in chocolate sauce…what could it be…?-wink-_

_starkidtw__ THANK YOU :D :D :D :D_

_Kahlua13__: aww thanks…its good that you like my style cos its present in all my fics and it's the way I enjoy writing most :)…thanks for reading!!_

_momsboys__: sigh lol…you've made me make it longer now!! I was only going to have it as a four page fic….its suddenly gotten bigger…curses lol! I do love writing it though :D._

_Handsome Awkward__: thank you :)…comments are love lol! And uncensored is good lol...let it all out…I know I do :D. hell if I remained censored my smut scenes wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun lol._

_Random Dice__: Oh wow (right back at you lol)….really?? that's really flattering…I try to make my stories as original as possible. And thanks for the author comment its always nice when people tell you that…it needs reinforcing sometimes :)._

_HuddySmutMonkey__: I will always love your new name cos it was an ongoing joke with a friend of mine before you appeared…I was like…OMG YAY sooo cool lol!! HEHE thank you so much for that compliment…I was grinning so hard when I read it…my cheeks hurt lol…I can still feel the ache now :)._

_-----------------------------------------------SS--------------------------------------------_

Flight and Fight

Her eyes flickered open the brightness of the sun blinding her for a moment before breaking out into dappled spots dancing between the leaves of the rustling trees.

Warmth was seeping into her, waking her body, the cold tint on her skin no longer present.

Her eyes widened, staring at the sky as consciousness settled over her mind and vivid memories started flashing back, hitting her with every beat of her heart. The muscle hammering harder as the realisation of what she'd done…they'd done, became clear.

She couldn't hear the birds, so lost within her dream, his lips, his hands, every gasp of breath against her ear as she gave herself too him, able to see nothing but his eyes shimmering in the moonlight as his orgasm built within him. She remembered the way he made her shake, her nails scoring over him, desperate to go over the edge, the blissful release when she finally did, an explosion bursting through her veins as each chemical fired off triggering every nerve an internal over load of pleasure.

She shifted, trying to dislodge the thoughts from her mind, force the feeling of heavy heat away, wanting to dislodge his arm from her, break away, wanting to run, focusing on the faint false hope that if he woke up and she wasn't there he might think it was a dream, or more likely, in his case, a nightmare.

He hated her.

She knew that, always had, the fire in his eyes when they fought, he loved causing her pain. So what had happened, when had the lines between them gotten blurred, merging pain into pleasure. Why had he touched her?…Why had she let him?

It was as thought the moon has cast a spell over them, a lunar incantation forcing them to fall into each others arms, each one wanting, needing the other; making them give into something neither had even known was there. _Or maybe it had just made them acknowledge it, forced the power of ignorance from their mind making them face the level of sexual desire that hummed around them every day._

Her eyes squeezed tight. She had to get away, the words within her mind driving her mad. She couldn't cope with this, not knowing what was going on within herself, and his warm presence behind her wasn't making it any easier.

Of all the times for her libido to rear its head it had to be now when her worst enemy was the only man within reach willing and ready to sate her needs.

She struggled harder, desperately needing to get away, clear her head, escape from the many emotions clashing around inside her, dizzy with confusion, her whole body fighting against itself, everything beyond her control, making her feel powerless against it.

She'd almost freed herself, a little bubble of joy as his arm was about to fall from her, but in the last moment it had snaked round her once more, dragging her over the hard earth towards him.

Typical House! Giving her hope, handing her a chance and then taking it away at the last moment; always tearing it from her finger tips a second before it fell within her grasp.

She felt his warm breath tickle the hair on her neck, the heat emanating over her, an uncomfortable sensation sinking in, sinful, lusting after his touch, knowing it was wrong and doing everything to fight against it.

She felt the vibration hum through her the second before he spoke, 'Where do you think you're going??'

Her muscles tensed, body torn between to instincts.

She had to move, put some distance between them so her mind could take control without her body playing havoc with it.

'House.'

She slipped her hand into his, removing it from her sitting up to shift away but as she went to move his grip tightened.

'I'm not going to make it easy for you.'

Her head whipped round meeting his eyes the icy blue glaring up, so harsh it felt as though it could slice right through her.

'What?'

'To lie to yourself; if you want to reel the many excuses for last night off go ahead but you can do it right where you are.'

'House!' she tugged, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

'Say it!' an imperative, his eyes gleaming at her, cold and harsh even in the warm sunshine. She'd seen him angry before, but never purely focused on her, about her.

She took a deep breath, preparing to face the inevitable, stealing herself for the emotional blow that was sure to come from him. He always loved to make her suffer, and she'd handed him the ammunition herself.

The cliché felt sour on her tongue. 'House last night….was a mistake…it shouldn't have happened.'

'No…but you wanted it to.' She saw his eyes flash, the essence of certainty leaking from them causing a jab of annoyance as his words cut through the air. Why did he have to make it so hard? It wasn't like it had meant anything to him, and yet he was pretending to take everything so personally. She was giving him an easy way out, and here he was throwing it back in her face trying to make her suffer for it.

The denial rose up, feeling the resentment well up in her chest, angered at the fact he was so self assured, arrogant bastard…'No I d…'

He cut her off, 'So the fact you were screaming my name last night meant nothing.'

Her forehead contracted, voice lowering, a threatening growl.

'House…'

'The fact you had your legs wrapped round me, forcing me deeper, groaning against my neck begging for more, your nails scraping over my skin as you came; was nothing?'

'It didn't mean anything, you know it didn't, it can't, I'm your boss, you my wretched employee and lets not forget the fact…we hate each other.' Her voice was getting louder, each syllable increasing, trying to force the images back using sound waves, focusing all her energy on her anger and who it was causing it. She needed this, an emotion she knew well, related to him, something she could cope with and make everything else easier to ignore.

She saw him pause, pulling back, calculating, eyes roving over her. 'So….I'm you worst enemy, and yet you still let me fuck you, looks like my accusations of you being a whore had an element of truth in them after all.'

It felt as though he'd struck her, his icy words slashing though her soul; the sting intensifying more than it should, feeling as though he was pouring salt on her wounds.

She struck him! focusing on the need to make him hurt, refusing to acknowledge how deep his words had scored into her…why had it hurt so much when he didn't mean anything?

'You bastard…how dare you..'

Her words were cut short, his body heavy, crashing over her, crushing all the oxygen from her lungs.

'I'll tell you how I dare…because through all the denial and internal protests, you still want me.'

'As arrogant as ever.'

'And you like it.'

Her hips bucked, trying to force him from her; wanting to run. With her ankle and his leg they wouldn't get far but she was desperate for the distance.

His scent was over whelming, his heat burning into her skin, her pulse hammering into his hand as it wrapped around her wrist. Her mind was on fire, memories, images, perfectly in focus, lighting her hormones, firing the chemicals of desire through her veins, seducing her mind.

Regardless of what she'd said, how he behaved, he was right…as always. She had wanted it, needed it…needed him; unbridled lust forcing her into his arms; desperately needing to feel only his touch, the desire stemming from reasons beyond her control.

She needed to remember how it had felt for a man to make love to her.

She didn't fool herself for one second into thinking that, that was what it was, what it had been. But beneath the moonlight she managed to convince her mind for that brief moment, and in the harsh light of day, while her mind had come to its senses, her heart still refused to accept that all that had happened is that she'd been fucked by House, in the literal sense for once.

Her concentration ebbed, feeling a tug at her senses as she felt his free hand trail over her skin, working its way up from her thigh each layer of clothing rumpling up beneath the pressure of his fingers. She felt a pulse shoot from his touch each jolt building with intensity after every second of contact, the pleasure centring between her thighs, building a familiar ache, a symptom caused by the man looming over her, making her fidget. She was no longer certain if she was trying to push him away or pull him closer. Her mind felt clouded; the certainty of only seconds before fleeing, blown away by his harsh breaths against her skin.

_Why was this__ wrong again?_

She knew there was something wrong with this, some invisible barrier, but the heat between them seemed to have evaporated it. Steam rising from their skin the moment he had forced her beneath him.

Her eyes snapped open, feeling his weight shift, jeans scrapping against the soft skin of her thighs as he slid between her legs, her body pinned beneath him, mind under his control.

She closed her eyes, trying to scrabble some semblance of reality but every attempt was shattered by her memories, fresh within her mind, the sensation of him within her, hitting all the right spots, hearing him moan…with pleasure for once, stubble grazing as he nuzzled against her, her fingers digging into him as she begged him for more, for him to take her…harder.

She'd given into him that night; she couldn't let him win again.

'Cuddy…look at me!' his voice was deep, ordering. She was no longer the one in control. Out here it wasn't boss, employee, just her against him and when the barriers were taken away she found it harder to fight him with nothing to fall back on.

She obeyed; her body no longer able to exercise a will of its own.

'Everybody lies….tests don't.'

With that his lips crashed over hers assaulting, dancing, her gasp only giving entry to his tongue, taking over her senses, drawing her into him as he conducted his experiment on her, what he was looking for she didn't care, no longer feeling anything but the thrum of desire for him vibrating within her.

_Why did his kisses have to be__ so good?_

She knew she should resist, the lingering words echoing in her mind but the physical fight was already won, her body curving up against his, hands sliding over his shoulders grasping his shirt as she kissed him back with equal fever, mind no longer having any rule over her.

He pulled back, her mouth following to prolong the kiss for a few seconds longer.

His eyes were bright, sparkling with triumph. Her response was to glared at him, haze lifting, feeling reality slink back in, he hadn't won yet. Only her instincts had driven her forward, it could have been anyone.

'Now tell me you felt nothing!'

She lifted her eyebrows, a challenge, reminding her of his words, his insults, forcing her into a corner and playing with her senses.

'It meant….' His fingers fastened round her jaw, tugging her to face him, his eyes piercing into her only an inch away.

'Look at me.'

She frowned, forcing any doubt into the back of her mind, the mantra that she didn't want him on repeat; she had to say it once, make him think he'd lost. Push him away, he'd gotten too close, always invading other people's space, needing to know the truth, always having to be right regardless of what it took to get his answer…well he'd get it….but it wouldn't be the one he wanted.

Forcing years of professionalism into her voice, cool, calm, controlled.

'I. Felt. Nothing.'

He stilled, eyes darting over her expression, trying to read something deeper but she kept it blank, forcing everything away, numb.

He frowned, an unknown expression developing on his face, eyes flashing before something struck, his body jumping into action pulling away from her, the cold air rushing in as he scrambled to his feet, turning from her, grabbing his cane and storming away stumbling over the undergrowth.

'House?'

He didn't stop.

She tried to put pressure on her ankle, follow him, say something, anything to keep him by her side but as her foot hit the ground she squealed, the pain causing it to buckle beneath her, the throb emanating up her leg. 'House where are you going? You can't leave me here!'

Nothing.

'HOUSE!!' she cried after him, panic setting in, what had she done? Birds flocked up into the sky, startled by her cry, everything within the wood seeming to react except him.

………………….

He continued walking, hearing her cries, the fear increasing with every syllable.

He tried to get her to admit her feelings for him; he didn't know why, why he so desperately needed to know. He blamed it on his usual curiosity, trying to get to the bottom of why she'd given into him, but if he was honest it ran even deeper than that.

His leg ached, tripping over logs and branches as he left her; needing to get away, clear his head; remove the focus he had on her and force away his desire. He was a man, he didn't want her in particular, just a woman, any woman, and yet she was the only one who seemed to plague his mind and it was driving him crazy.

When he'd woken up he'd wanted to get away from her, but the moment she tried to give him a way out he'd pushed back, not letting her get out of the situation, wanting to make her suffer. Why hadn't he just accepted it was a bit of fun on both sides, and left it at that?

After that kiss; welling everything up, not only testing her feelings but his own. For once delving a little deeper into a world he blocked himself off from. He'd felt something, an unnatural stirring that stemmed deeper than arousal and it'd frightened him.

He'd focused all his anger on her, needing to hear her admit her feelings to him before he could accept any semblance of his own, but she hadn't, leaving him confuse, frustrated and angry.

She was just another woman, and with a little time away from her he'd realise that. All he needed was a break, not spending every waking moment in each others company in this strange situation and if she suffered a bit in the process all the better.

She deserved it, messing with his mind, no one was allowed to do that, and yet she'd edged her way in so subtly he hadn't even noticed until it was too late.

Time to get away, get his focus back and re-instate his walls against this woman.

With that he walked, hearing her final cry before the trees swallowed it up, forcing her from his side and the walls of his mind.

……………………….

She watched helpless as the shadows engulfed him, his figure vanishing from her site, leaving her to fend for herself not knowing if he was ever going to return.

What had he been thinking, why had he left her?

Confusion, hurt? She snorted, an empty sound in the silence, no humour within it. Surely she hadn't pierced his armour, hurting his ego, spearing some semblance of emotion beneath the walls that surrounded him.

She shook her head. He didn't care for her; so there was nothing to hurt. He was just pissed he'd got it wrong…that he thought he'd got it wrong. She was surprised he hadn't pushed harder, that he'd given up so easy until she'd admitted the truth. He always continued, knowing he was right and never giving in until it was proven. But this time he'd fled, and if she was honest it didn't matter why, just that he had, for his own reasons, and had left her here without a word,

Alone and lost.

She sighed, he was so certain he was right, that he'd made one fundamental error.

Tests don't always lie, but this one had.

And no matter how hard she tried to lie to herself, she knew the truth, buried deep down inside her heart.

--------------------------------------------SS-----------------------------------

_Review peeps…click on that button and send me some Christmas cheer lol!! Thanks hughgles and lisses!!_


	5. A Little bit of Luck and Lies

_I'm updating this one again because I'm trying to finish a few of my fics so I can focus on the bigger ones…so I am aiming to complete this one soon but I still have a few chapters left to go :). I think the next chapter update will be destination of dreams because that one is half done already._

_I'm home for Christmas…woooo….worked two days this week for money…not so wooo and still haven't got all ma Christmas presents…yep running out of time lol!_

_Merry Christmas to all my readers I hope you get lots of pressies from santa ;)…you gotta love him lol! I may even do a Huddy Christmas fic if I find the time._

_Hope you enjoy!!_

_Huggles_

_Scarlett xxx_

_Reviewers_

_Sinister Scribe__: yes we do love him for it….very much…so much I wanna…well what I wanna do isn't really appropriate even for an M rating lol. And u know me loves u :)._

_Huddy4Ever__: lol merry Christmas to you too….hope u like this chappy too!!_

_huddyaddicted__: perfection!!!!! Why thank you lol! And they may be stubborn but it makes the point where they give in so much sweeter don't u think:P_

_glicine__: posted soon :)…..cos I'm not mean enough to leave u hanging for too long. _

_Handsome Awkward__: patient my dear we are getting there don't you worry lol!! Happy holidays to you too :)._

_Shikabane-Mai__: do you think I'd let something happen to her??? I've updated as soon as I can. :) hope you like it._

_Critical Blues__: hehehe I would have been too but then I 'm not his boss :P. but we both know she'll give in, in the end.,…this is me writing remember lol._

_Carla Fox__: Hey House is full of good moves…although I don't think he was thinking strategically at them time…more of an…either I leave or pin her down and make her see sense…personally I would have preferred the latter but maybe he will do that later lol._

_momsboys__: a week more?? Crickey I'm not sure they'll survive lol! Although I am keeping them out there longer than I intended. :) and here's the update…faster than normal hope you like it!_

_starkidtw__: thank you :)_

_DaniBD__: thanks!!!_

_Nea-9__: Wow lots of compliments….thank you!!!_

---------------------------SS---------------------------

A little bit of luck and lies

His leg was throbbing. He was working the heel of his hands into the aching muscle trying to relieve the pain, an absent minded habit. How long he'd been gone he didn't know, he hadn't fled far, just enough to get her out of his site, needing some time on his own. Unsociable as ever, and she'd been forced on him, and everything about her was messing with his mind. So used to being alone, avoiding human contact, and any emotional link and yet here he was caring for her, worrying about her, needing to know her thoughts and feelings.

_What was wrong with him?_

The lack of female company must be getting to him. He hated having to admit he needed anything, only reliant on his mind and pills, but in all honesty it was the only thing he could think of, the only reason for all these alien emotions bubbling up. It wasn't about cuddy, it couldn't be. He'd known the woman for so long and she'd managed to give him a headache every day of his working life. Stubborn and strong, hardly ever giving in to him, holding him back.

The image of her eyes flashed into his mind, bright and passionate flaring with anger, stirring something within him. He'd always noticed how she'd look, her chest heaving, forced control, fists clenched wanting to lash out at him. It always instilled a sense of pride, the ability he had to break her, push the woman over the edge when she'd made a profession out of staying calm and controlled.

He had never questioned why he did it though. And now he was wondering what it was within him that needed to piss her off, why he was always trying to hit her buttons make her hurt.

It was just him; she wasn't special, just easy; an easy target, something to sate his need to annoy the human race.

There was nothing special about Cuddy!!

Nothing needed to change, he just needed to calm down, get his thoughts under control. He'd finally formed a rational argument, pushing all doubt away that he wanted that women…well most of it.

He sighed, this was silly. She didn't want him, she'd said so. So he'd let it go, return to being the bastard she knew and hated.

It all meant nothing.

Forcing all the memories away, calming his mind. He rose, feeling the hardened shell fall back into place; time to focus on things that mattered, not one trivial thing that didn't…to either of them.

He rose, stumbling to his feet, grasping his cane making to move forward, halted by the vibrating sensation on his hip.

Fumbling he plunged his hand into his pocket, drawing out the only life line they had left. The hospital was calling, and for once he was happy to answer.

…………………

The sun was bright, hovering above her as she staring aimlessly at the sky. She felt numb, having fought all her emotions only a moment ago, now feeling empty, no room for anything even fear. Her tears had long since dried, pale lines over her dusty cheeks.

She didn't know why she'd let them leak out, unable to hold anything at bay, the situation finally hitting her hard.

She had been left alone, with no idea when he'd return. What he was doing she didn't know; completely confused by his behaviour, not following his usual form.

Rather than pushing her harder he'd fled. Strange, knowing normally he'd force her to confront her feelings, what ever they were. If he'd kept going she would have caved, wanting him, needing the contact and unable to stop her body from giving in to him. Her mind was another matter, but the moment he touched her, the rush of desire that flooded her veins seem to drown any conscious thought.

Why now?...why had she given into him. She'd never felt anything before. But then, the touches between them had only ever been brief, professional. There was an underlying element of something, but neither had ever examined it, choosing to bury themselves within there work. She supposed last night they just had nothing better to do…and they had ended up in a situation neither had predicted.

She sighed, it had felt good though, to have a man's hands on her, caressing her skin. Being able to give pleasure to another human being and receive it in return. Who it was only made it all the better. She had gained some satisfaction from cracking him, the only time he ever let his guard down, when he was within her, each hard expression falling from his face showing nothing but pleasure. And it was her who'd caused it. The woman who annoyed him on a daily bases….life had a funny way of doing things.

The rumble in her stomach broke her thoughts, feeling it growl within her. She was starving, not having eaten since yesterday afternoon. Her body was used to going without food, her hard schedule seeing to that. Little snacks here and there but nothing substantial. But now she was hungry, needing food and having no way to get it. There was nothing she could see, and she had no way of getting very far, the trying of her ankle proving that fact. She could still feel it throbbing, the skin around it painted with a yellow tinge.

Her head fell back against the soil, her only hope of doing anything had fled only moments ago. And it was all her fault. She'd pushed him away, and for once he hadn't wanted it.

All she could do was lie here and wait. She closed her eyes, allowing the sounds of the forest to wash over, lulling her into an unsettled slumber.

…………………………..

'House?'

The line was weak, crackling in his ear.

Cameron was on the other end, typical. Not someone who would do anything fast, her need for showing concern causing too many problems to count. Hopefully she'd realise they didn't have long and listen for once.

'We're lost.'

'What?'

'We're lost…in the woods, Me and Cuddy.

'Oh…are you ok?'

He could already hear the worry in her voice.

'I'm as good as i'll ever be, cuddy on the other hand can't walk so we need someone to come and find us.'

'Oh…what she do…'

He cut her off, the increasing crackle instilling panic within him. 'We entered on the south side of the woods, taking a left off the path, that's all the information I can give you to our wherea…the phone cut off'

'Shit.' The signal had gone, the single bar vanishing from site, the little red line no slashing its way through the signal sign on screen. He flipped it shut stuffing it away again. He had to hope she'd do something and fast. Not only were they unable to last much longer out here without provisions. But he had a feeling left together, one was either going to end up dead…or last night would be repeated. He hoped for the latter, but with Cuddy's stubbornness he had a feeling he wasn't going to be lucky tonight…or any other for that matter.

He went to head back, dust slowly beginning to settle, knowing he needed to return sometime, unwilling to leave her alone for too long, and certainly not into the night. He attributed this sense of worry to the fact that Wilson would never let it go if he left her alone all night especially if he lost her. Lucky for him she couldn't move, although knowing her she'd probably attempted to. Her ankle wouldn't be happy with her for that.

He grinned, feeling a little sense of satisfaction that she was helpless. She only had him to rely on. She must hate it. He felt a little laugh bubble up, shaking his head to the side. Only upside of this, was even after all that had gone on between them, Cuddy was in more of a nightmare than he was. He wouldn't want to be stuck with him. Even if he was good in bed, her cries had proved her opinion on that. Maybe she didn't want it to happen again, but he wouldn't ever let her live it down.

Cuddy's moment of madness, showing there was still something of the wild woman left in his boss.

He felt something snag at his trouser, stinging into his skin, his head snapping down to survey what was happening.

Berries were spread out beneath him, having ripened into life, in the autumn sunshine. He bent down to examine them, plucking one into his fingertips, the dark juice staining his skin. He recognised them, and they were certainly edible.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures….they just have to work hard to avoid the bugs and hope for the best. He collected as many as he could, sacrificing his T-shirt, so he could carry more than his hands could hold.

Once he hand a nice pile, he held the edges up with one hand, the other holding his cane as he hobbled back over to where she was, gathering his bearings, and bursting out into the open air.

He felt a sense of panic when he couldn't see her, it quickly vanishing when he saw her crumpled form asleep on the leafy floor. He ignore the tweak at his heart, preferring to walk over loudly, an intent to startle her awake.

……………………………………

The dark was seeping in around her. He'd been gone for hours; left her lying here with nothing to occupy her but her thoughts.

She didn't know which she preferred, having him here winding her up, or out of her site with no promise of return. Normally she'd relish the undisturbed silence, but here it seemed to hang over her like a threat.

The thought of spending the night alone in the woodland was increasingly worrying and becoming more and more of a possibility as the hours passed. He wouldn't do that to her…would he? He was a bastard at the best of times, but there was something underneath all that…she'd seen some of it last night.

_Think of something else._

She heard a loud rustle, the sound invading her mind, registering what it was seconds before she sprang up, head whirling round to see what or who it was. She calmed when she saw him, her heart still hammering while her breath slowed, immediate relief rushing in. He ignored her, sitting down on the earth rolling the berries out, pushing a pile her way. Then anger the hit. Where had he been? How dare he just walk back in without a word? He was just acting like nothing had happened, and while she had wished for this only a moment ago now it pissed her off. What was happening with her? She just couldn't make up her mind.

Pushing all elements of thought about her feelings away, focusing on the anger at the fact he'd abandoned her, she opened her mouth, determined to get some answers from the frustrating man before her.

……………………………..

He'd approached carefully, a fleeting sense of panic hitting him when he hadn't seen her. His intention had been to leave her on the edge a little bit, have her reflect upon her thoughts and feelings….maybe slip back into the delicious memories of last nights encounter, hot and heavy sex between them. Bur here he was and she wasn't, at least that's what he had believed until he'd seen her shift, her skin coated in dust camouflaged against the soil.

He'd breathed a sigh of relief before forcing away his concern. Ashamed of the fact he seemed to care more for Cuddy than he wanted to admit.

She was a boss with benefits…..that was all.

Now he sat here, watching her, seeing the burning anger behind her eyes. She was obviously cross, waiting for an explanation, one that he refused to give. He had no intention of talking to her, acknowledging anything other than the basics. She'd made up her mind….and now she was going to suffer for it.

He knew how to wind her up….and as she'd made it clear he wasn't going to get any pleasure like the night before he might as well revert back to his old technique.

Even if it was only fun for one of them.

………………………………..

'Where've you been?'

He looked at the stuff scattered around them… 'Food hunting.'

'And….you couldn't have mentioned that before wandering off?'

'I could have…but where would the fun have been in that?'

'Fun for who?'

'For me, you take life way too seriously to have fun.'

She glared at him sensing the double innuendo, knowing there was a dig beneath that sentence and yet his face gave nothing away, his expression reflecting pure innocence.

'Berry?'

'She snatched it from his hand, knowing trying to get anything out of him was useless. He was as opaque as brick sometimes…and just as unpleasant to bang your head against.

If he wanted to pretend nothing had happened who was she to stop him, it was all for the better. Going back to what they'd been before, it was what she'd wanted, and for once he'd followed in her footsteps.

And if she was honest, a small part of her wished he hadn't.

She was so confused, everything crashing together, thoughts of him only serving to give her a headache accompanied by a subtle pulse between her thighs.

She sighed; this was going to be the longest night of her life.

-----------------------------------SS------------------------------

_Remember to leave a review peeps….Santa's watching lol…although if he's read my stuff I don't think I'll be getting any pressies…__.very very bad lol._


	6. Forbidden Fruit

_Hey just thought I'd post this chapter, it's a short one but all I can manage at this point in time. I'm ill once again, sigh, sadly I've never really recovered from last year however my body did get a bit better for a short period of time but has now decided to descend into a relapse with a new set of symptoms to add to the old ones…oh joy!. I'm spending most of the time in bed, trying to attend to ma lectures when I can the rest of my time trying to catch up with my work. So I apologise to everyone for the slow updates! _

_I hope you like this chappie, I left it on a bit of a cliffie…cos what can I say…I'm mean lol! It is a little bit of a filler I suppose….but it has bits of smut in there to keep you happy! _

_I would like to thank my reviewers…normally I would think you all individually so I apologise for not doing it this time. Your reviews mean a lot to me and each and everyone makes me smile when I receive it and makes me proud of my writing!!_

_---------------------------------SS------------------------------_

Forbidden Fruit

She licked the juice from her fingers, not noticing House's eyes burning up as he watched her tongue circle its way round her digit. They soon darkened, attention returning to the area before him, gaze cast out, looking through the ever darkening trees.

The tension hovered between them, her body tight as the night drew in, bringing with it memories of what occurred only 24 hours ago, it felt like a life time; having lied there thinking about it all day, nothing to remove it from her thoughts, boredom allowing it to stay at the forefront of her mind and slowly drive her mad with confusion and doubt.

Her body sunk to the ground, settling itself on the dust once more, a little throb ebbing up from her ankle. Her skin was dry, coated in soil, scratched, with bruises peppering it from her fall.

The wind whipped around, slicing through the silence, sinking into her skin, cooling the heat from the sun. She shivered, body curling tight into the foetal position, an attempt to retain any heat she had left.

She heard House shift, choosing to remain still; her back to him, not wishing to let her eyes fall upon his body, knowing it would only intensify the shadows that plagued her from the night before. But try as she might, her effort to keep the memories from her mind was fruitless.

She remembered his hands sliding over her skin, the heat from his body seeping into hers as they slid together, the weight of him upon her, stealing gasps from her lips, creating a sensation she'd longed for, for many months, her desire pulsing through her, reflected by his own, flowing together, his own moans against her skin as he'd driven her higher, heating her up until she'd boiled over, the most intense orgasm she'd ever experience.

Not that she'd ever admit it, his head was big enough already.

She shifted, trying to ease the little tingle that has rippled through her body, pooling between her thighs. Her eyes were tight shut, praying for sleep to come, but her mind was alight, not allowing her a moment of peace combined with the cold and slumber seemed near impossible.

…………………………..

He couldn't get the image out of his head, frozen in slow motion, her tongue swirling around each individual finger. He felt like a school boy, mesmerised by any slight sexual act even if it was unintended. She hadn't been aware what was in his mind at that moment. His resolve weakening for a second as his mind drifted to the many things he had yet to do with her, and never would.

He'd only had one night, one which would haunt him for ever. Something that he was able to touch for a moment before it was torn from his fingers.

The darkness brought with it the memories, nothing to distract him from his thoughts, her behaviour only serving to force his desire deeper. He turned his back to her.

Out of site out of mind.

Sadly his mind proved him wrong. Each shallow breath she took, taunting, making him remember the gasps he'd torn from her lips, her sentences slowly dissolving as he'd driven her past the point of coherence, noises of pleasure, each and every single one because of him.

He guessed he'd been the first guy she'd given herself to in a long time. Knowing she never had the time, always late at the office, arriving early in the morning, usually to deal with something he'd done. This thought made him feel something, and it was that, that scared him the most. He could cope with the lewd thoughts; his minds focus on the mind blowing sex between them. But when he started focusing on the emotional aspects…well it wasn't going to happen. There was no emotion between them, because he had no emotion that wasn't stemmed from bitterness and her only love was her job.

There was nothing to work with.

He settled down, shifting his leg into as comfortable position as possible, feeling the deep ache already there from one night on the hard ground. He'd already decided to leave last night alone, and dredging up illicit images wasn't helping his resolve. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to drag up every disease he could think of, reciting each symptom in his mind, a welcome distraction as he attempted to survive through his insomnia, refusing to be plagued by the woman lying only a meter away.

…………………………….

The air was almost icy at this time, the trees providing little protection as it seemed to swirl between the trunks and circle around her. She shivered again, even colder than before. She twisted her neck, casting a longing gaze over her shoulder, eyes falling upon House's silhouette his back towards her. She felt guilty for wishing he'd just wrap his arms around her like before, make her feel warm and wanted. It may be the moon talking but it didn't make the feeling any less real. She rolled, resting on her hip, slowly sliding over to him, hoping not to wake him just so she could rest near him and absorb some of his heat. She didn't like feeling so alone, and in this woods it made her feel as if they were the only two people left in the world.

She tentatively came to rest a several inches away, holding her breath for any sign of movement. She wasn't close enough to feel his heat yet, her heart hammering at what she was attempting to do. She slid a fraction closer, eyes resting on his chest watching it rise and fall with every deep breath, spying for any change that would indicate he'd woken.

She was only an inch away, sliding her body against his ever so gently, hands slipping down between his back and her stomach.

'Don't start something you can't finish.' She jumped, her heart almost leaping out from within her. Emotions all clanging together; He'd been awake the whole time, not saying anything until she was almost where she wanted to be. He couldn't just accept her, he had to taunt her, remind her of her mistake…she shook her head. Her decision wasn't a mistake, it was the only choice she had; she just wished it was easier to accept. She rolled away, angered now turning her back to him once more, staring out into the darkness that loomed before her, skin still chill from the wind.

Her sigh echoed out into the night sky, empty. For once wishing things between them could have been different. That he wasn't her snarky damaged employee who made her life a living hell, and she wasn't his boss. The woman meant to rule him, succumbing to her desire, and surrendering to him. She couldn't do it, she had to stand up to him, remain in charge, that couldn't happen if he had her on her back beneath him, moaning between the sheets at night, making her pay for everything decision she'd made that went against what he wanted. It just wouldn't work.

………………………

He had felt her approaching, the dirt and leaves rustling beneath her as she shifted. He'd remained frozen, not wishing to alert her too soon, curious to see what she would do. She had been the one to bring last night to an abrupt end, it was only her who could open it up again. He'd felt her settle down beside him, sensing her goal, her need for warmth, letting her get so close before he opened his mouth and made her jump.

She'd darted away from him, he'd guessed she would. Choosing to suffer than just act adult and give in.

It hadn't bothered him, feeling some satisfaction from her suffering. She deserved it. Always following rules putting everyone first but herself, last night was the only time he'd ever seen Cuddy take a serious risk. All the risks she'd ever taken had been to do with him, and this one was her biggest yet and she was still trying to hide behind her job. Shield her emotions and feelings from him.

He closed his eyes once more, only to snap them open when he heard her sigh for the forth time; the irritating and empty noise only serving to grate on him. He couldn't sleep as it was, he didn't need to be reminded of her, unhappy and angered only a few inches away. After the sixth time he snapped, whirling round, his arms encircling her waist ignoring her shriek as he dragged her over, curling himself around her.

'There now shut up and go to sleep.'

Silence ensued until she shifted against him, her sentence shattering through it.

'What if I don't want to?'

-----------------------------------SS---------------------------

_-Gasp- how mean am I?? lol! whats house going to do? give in? make her suffer?_

_Please remember to leave a review…__because they make me happy and I need something to make me smile!!!_


	7. Momentary Pleasure

_Sorry it took me so long to update this__, I never meant to leave you so long but exams have hit me like a steam train….and has run me into the rail tracks. Tis SHITTY I TELL YOU why oh why oh why am I here…I want to run away to Barbados and lie on a desert island…I dunno maybe I can sell ma kidney for the money to get there lol._

_Anyway this wasn't going to be as smutty as it ended up but I thought I'd be nice as I left you hanging…and like we all have exams and I know fics give me pleasure so hopefully this will for you guys too._

_Oh and OMFG….thank you so much for the reviews.__ I've never had so many ever before…this treat em mean keep em keen thing seems to work lol!! I would reply to you all but it will probably take up the same amount of space and time as the story did! So I send you all many, many, many hugs and happy Huddy thoughts!!_

_Enjoy :D_

_Scarlett xxxxx_

--SS--

Momentary Pleasure

He froze, his heart hammering, words rattling around him. He shook his head, unsure he'd really heard her right.

'Sorry say that again,'

Her hand had moved, sliding down between his legs, grazing him through the Denim.

He gritted his teeth holding back a gasp; yep he'd heard her right.

But there was no way she was getting it that easy. Playing hard to get all day just to change her mind and think he'd roll over to be ridden. He didn't think so, his hand clamped down over hers.

'Why is what you want any concern of mine?'

He felt her breath against his ear and squeezed his eyes shut trying to remain strong as the breath of her words slowly tickled over his cheek. 'I would have thought that was obvious.'

'Enlighten me.'

She squeezed her palm, cupping him, her forwardness making it hard for him to think, and he had a feeling that was her plan. He heard her giggle, deep throaty, the sound tingling its way down his spine, centring in beneath her fingers tips. 'I intend to,'

He growled, half in desire, half in annoyance and frustration; he wouldn't let himself be so easily played. 'I thought we'd decided this wasn't going to happen again.'

She dragged the tip of her tongue behind his earlobe, teasing taunting. 'Well, if I remember correctly, you wanted it to.'

He had, desperately so, she'd given him a taste of her and whipped it away, now she was dangling it beneath his nose again. He had to stop this. With a growl he ripped her hand from him, twisting in the dirt, pinning her beneath him, holding her down. 'and you didn't, you made that perfectly clear.'

She frowned, 'I've changed my mind.'

He forced his face to keep a straight expression, trying to cool any heat that might be flaring behind his eyes 'maybe I have too.'

She wiggled, allowing her body to rub between his legs, his cock hardening with every second, giving himself away. Her hips rotated, pressing her body up against him, ripping a groan from between his lips before he was even aware of it. The heat of her skin burned into his, his blood already at boiling point, flooding south through his veins, his brain clouding the anger he'd felt only moments before. His eyes fell to her breasts, straining against his shirt, the creamy tops of them the only thing visible to his eyes.

His eyes moved up, meeting hers, smouldering, burning into his, playful, daring but with a sense of urgency behind them, she was winding herself up as much as him, every game had its consequences, ones in which she needed to learn….and he intended to teach her. If she wanted to play he was willing to, but she wouldn't win.

His fingers curled into hers, lips crashing down onto her own as he dragged his hands down over her arms. She was open to him, abandoned, relishing in his attention unaware of anything other than him. He twisted his fingers into his shirt wanting to rip it open just like the night before, but he couldn't afford to. Cuddy would have nothing left to wear, and as much as he'd love to have her walking round topless for however long they were left here, it would take some explaining when they were finally rescued.

He fumbled, slipping each button from its hole, bearing her to him, exposing her skin to the cold night air, his woman, his prey. He reared up, tearing his lips away, gazing down at her, her hair haloed around her head, lips swollen, dazed, desperate. He dragged his hand over her stomach feeling the muscles tense beneath it, goose bumps breaking out, a shudder shaking her frame, teeth sinking into her lip, helpless beneath him, unable to move.

He descended, his lips grazing over her collar bone, suckling on the curve of her breast, allowing his teeth to nip at the skin as he marked her as his own. She'd begged for him, and he would never let her forget, and this would serve as a reminder for many days to come.

He nipped at the edge of her bra dragging it down, exposing the dark pebbled nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Her back arched, a moan leaking out as she forced her chest higher, wanton, craving him, the sensations he could create. He drew the rose coloured bud into his mouth, suckling caressing, his hands sliding over her hips as she writhed beneath him, each wriggle forcing his resistance away, he would tease her till the end, refuse to crack and give in, give her what she wanted, and right now desperately needed, until she begged for him.

And she would, he'd make sure of it.

His fingers curled into the hem of her skirt, his knuckles stroking the edge of her thighs as he dragged it up, her hips rising automatically to secure it around her waist. He shifted his hips, forcing her thighs apart, her legs falling open as he nestled himself between them. His hand grazed over her core, pride slamming through him at her gasp, a whisper in the wind, a cry of pleasure that she owed to him. He ground the heel of his hand into her, her juices coating it, the lace covering her doing nothing to shield her desire from him.

'You want me?' his voice was deep, gravely, long forgotten how to work.

He sensed her nod, knowing she was lost, mind focused on his hand and its gentle pressure upon the pleasure point between her legs. But a silent confirmation wasn't enough; she could deny it if he ever brought it up, blame his imagination and after today he was not letting her ever deny she wanted him ever again.

'Say it.'

She gasped, as his fingers raked over her, changing the stimulation, drawing her painstaking close to the edge of orgasm.

'Say it, beg,'

'Oh god please.'

'Use my name; beg me not a deity that doesn't exist.'

'House…Greg…please…I…I want you.'

With that he pulled back, and rolled off her, 'that's all I needed to hear.'

………………….

Her eyes snapped open, the cold air rushing in stinging against her heated skin. Her body thrummed, pulsing, painful, un-sated desire coursing through her.

She whipped her head round, eyes falling on his frame, his back now to her, seemingly unaffected by the last few minutes, acting as though nothing had happened.

'You bastard.'

'That's what you get for the mistake you made with the morning after…next time make sure you don't do someone you might regret.'

'I didn't regret it.'

'Then what was this morning, duel personality syndrome'

'This morning was the fact you're an arrogant ass kicking in, you'd use this to blackmail me.'

'Such a high opinion of me'

'Well can you blame me?'

'No but it would have been nice if you'd given me a chance.'

'You've had many chances in many things.'

'And yet you refuse to give me one with you. It was a mumble but she heard it anyway, the light wind carrying it to her.'

She sighed frustrated and horny, he'd seduced her and fled just before she hit her peak, and she wasn't leaving it there. Her hands slid over his shoulders, slamming him on to his back, swinging her right leg over his hips. 'I'm giving you a chance now.'

'Too late'

She ground down against him, smiling when his hands shot up to grip her hips in an attempt to restrain her, 'Is it?'

He was just as turned on as she was, his nonchalance all an act. She'd hurt him and he wanted her to pay, but his hardness gave him away, she could feel his urgency pressing against her thigh her body shifting slightly to slowly grind it against her core, bolts of pleasure making her muscles contract.

Her hands rested against his hips, torso bare before his eyes, overwhelmed with the sense of power as his baby blues gazed up at her, glazed over, caressing her body, darkening with every inch, descending lower, falling on her thighs no longer hidden by her skirt, skin bare and shining, holding him between her legs.

She lowered her lips to his chest, never taking her eyes off his, slowly flicking her tongue out touching the tip to his warm skin, dragging a line up. She watched his eyes widen, head falling back with pleasure as she nipped at his nipple before raking her tongue over it, stimulating his senses even more, the gasps breaking from between his lips giving away his sensory overload.

Desperation had taken over, she felt his hand slipped into the bands resting on her hips, twisting, tugging, ignoring her shouts of protest as he tore her panties from her. She felt the sting of the material tugging before it finally gave way, the thin bits of material cutting into her skin, an antithesis to the building hum of need already wracking her frame.

If they ever were discovered she was going to have some explaining to do about her and House's sudden lack of clothing. Her thoughts were stemmed with a sudden move from House, bucking his hips lifting her from him a small enough gap to allow him to slide between them, situating her further up his body, core now resting against his chest. shock thrummed though her, not knowing what he was up to, his hands circling round her thighs, tugging…hard. She squeal when she ended up inches away from his face, falling forward knees now either side of his head, hands holding her up, eyes wide looking down into his face which seemed to sparkle with excitement. With a sudden flick his tongue struck out, hitting her clit sending a bolt through her body, the electricity causing her spine to snap back, body ridged as every muscle tensed.

She then felt his tongue part her folds, hands slipping over the tops of her thighs pinning her sodden core to his face, which was now buried between her legs. She hovered above him, his tongue twirling and lapping, a sharp flick before burrowing his way in, each strike unpredictable, her body unable to anticipate them, caught by surprise each time, the pleasurable shock building behind her eyes, her juices flowing faster with the excessive stimulation. His nose rubbed against her clit, her voice crying out as the sensation became too much, wanting to get away and closer at the same time, desperate, her orgasm rapidly bubbling up, building.

'Jesus,' breathless, raw, leaking out as her hips attempted to roll. She felt his giggle, the warm breath shoot over her oversensitive nub, vibrating through her….with one final grind of her hips her orgasm crashed over her, the desire finally break free from her body, cumming over his face, feeling his tongue lap up every last drop that leaked from her.

Her body fell limp, falling forward, forcing herself to slide down his body, eyes meeting with his, and the grin blossoming over his face, which now glistened with her cream. He knew he'd just given her something she'd never forget, and it made her wonder what her stubbornness could have deprived her of.

Her heart was hammering; mouth drawing in short sharp inhales of breath as she gathered back the depleted oxygen into her lungs. With a grin that matched his own, she allowed herself to close the short distance between them, dragging her lips over his checks cleansing her essence from him before closing her lips over his own, tongues tangling together, sharing the tangy taste of her body.

She began her decent, butterfly kisses over his jugular, the adams apple bobbing beneath her lips, her nails raked over his nipples as she let her lips trace the happy trail down his stomach, a smile breaking out as she felt his muscles going taught with anticipation. Her fingers twisted releasing him from the confines of his jeans, erection straining to be free, tugging the zipper down painfully slow before allowing her hand to dive beneath the band of his boxers and slip around his cock. He bucked into her hand, as she pulled him out into the cold night air. She brought her mouth down, tongue grazing the tip dipping into his slit before twirling around it, coating each inch of skin. It acted as a lubricant her hand now able to slide smoothly over him, returning the favour determined to drive him over the edge as hard as he had with her, he wasn't the only one who was good with his hands, and she had every intention of, as he'd say, putting her mouth to better use.

She smiled to herself, ears picking up the expletives bursting from between his lips his arm tossed over his eyes as he lost himself in the actions of her hand. Her other hand slid to his balls, dragging one nail lightly over them making him hiss before massaging them between his fingers.

Crack!

He was so close she ignored the noise, not wanting to miss the time when she finally forced him over the edge. Her eyes watched her hand stroking him rhythmically, feeling the ridges beneath her finger tips, his shaft so hard in her hand.

'Fuck…Cuddy.'

She continued, until his hand slammed round her own. Fuck…stop…otherwise this orgasm will be the last thing I ever experience, and although it's a good way to go I would like to live to experience many more.

She frowned, not understanding what was going on….

Until she heard a deep growl behind her.

--SS--

_DUN DUN DUN….uh oh something has arrived and might want to nibble on them :s. although I wouldn't eat house right now….he's going to be a little bit….hard :P. hehehehe. Please leave a review I will attempt to be quick on the update this time. Although lets be honest macro is killing me…I have 2 weeks left to revise for five exams. :(….i'm doomed._


	8. Back to Reality

_Hi peeps sorry it__'s taken me so long to update, with exams and then moving back home and everything else my life was turned upside down for a while. But I'm writing again, none of my fics have been abandoned they will all be updated in time._

_I am going to try and update everything as soon as I can, however with the summer break hitting and me hunting for work my life is a little hectic. I'm moving down to London next week but hopefully I will have an update for another one of my fics done by then. Hope you like this one. I did some research and while the presence of Cougars in NewJjersey has not been proven I read that there had been some sightings….so in this case there are. No flaming me cos you think this would never happen…its called artistic licence…go with it!!_

_Hope everyone who is on summer break is having a good one, and all the exams went well and for everyone else I just hope life is going good :)._

_Huggles and Cupcakes to you all_

_Scarlett xxx_

_p.s. sorry this chappie is so short_

_--SS--_

Back to Reality

He was hard, painfully so, but he didn't have time to focus on anything except the eyes shining before him, gradually floating closer through the dark.

They were attached to a body, a fairly large one, prowling towards them, shoulders hunched, ready to pounce at one sign of movement. Its eyes were ice blue, cold, on the face of a cat, a big cat…cougar to be precise. Fur the colour of sand, shimmering silver as the moonlight rippled over its muscles with a darker streak lining the white fur of its under belly. The bones of its shoulder jutted out as it moved; skin rippling over them, the pads of its feet softening the sound of its approach…the perfect predator.

They obviously hadn't noticed it due to their previous…distraction. He watched as the creature's body relaxed, its frame rising from the ground, realising the absence of danger. Its ears were now erect, tips tilted forward, curious, obviously unaware of what it had stumbled upon but knowing it wasn't an immediate threat. Its eyes gave away its age, having not yet turned yellow, indicating it was a young one.

House allowed his eyes to slide to Cuddy, body frozen with fear, eyes wide taking in the animal, its teeth, canines, sharp, ready to rip into their flesh.

'Stay completely still.' House's whispered into her ear, not knowing what she'd do and not risking the fact she would run. There was no way either of them could out run this thing, and with his bum leg and her ankle they be dinner before they even got to their feet.

'Oh and here was me planning to go for a jog.'

'Wouldn't get far with that ankle,'

'You don't say.'

'This is your fault.' His eyes were flicking back between her and the cat still circling, pacing, weighing up what it was going to do, its eyes boring into them, seeming not to blink.

'How did you work that out?'

'Pheromones, your sent attracted it to us'

'You caused it,'

'You started it.'

'You ended it.'

'You begged for it.'

House smiled, noticing her frown, unable to resist baiting her even if they were staring death in the face, their life held in the paws of a baby cougar. House's head snapped to it, shocked by its current position. It was now, much to his surprise, sat on its hind quarters, seemly interested in the noises it had heard issuing from them. Its head was tilted to the side, confused. Other live animals within the woods would have never acted in this manner and in its youth it was probably fascinated by them. He just hoped it wasn't going to be dinner and a show.

Its tail was swishing, coiling, snake like, dust clouds billowing up from beneath it. They remained silent, holding their breath for what seemed like hours and with one last flick of its head the cougar turned and padded off into the darkness.

They stayed still for a while after its departure, not willing to move less it returned and decided it was hungry after all.

After the time had passed he heard Cuddy sigh from relief, collapsing to the ground, exhausted from the tension, her heart having been beating rapidly since the dangers arrival.

House sensing the night was over, settled down behind her. His erection had wilted, the desire being washed away by the fear but his body still thrummed, the danger having passed long ago, his memories still plagued with the image of her, her lips wrapped round him, warm, moist, sending fire jolting through his loins. It had been exquisite while it lasted, and he intended to have it finished the next chance he had, there was no way he gave and didn't receive. And he'd been left, longing, needing, and he wanted to experience the delicacy of her attentions right to the glorious end.

He shifted, trying to lull his thoughts away, but to no avail. He listened to the sound of the night, unable to relax knowing that the cougar among other things were out there. Tonight brought the reality of their situation to the front of his mind, vulnerable within the forest, while not tasty; still appetising for anything that hadn't had a meal in a while.

He laid there, staring at the night sky, listening as Cuddy's breath slowed, indicating she had finally succumb to sleep, her orgasm probably having tired her beyond her fear, even if the brief encounter had held the exhaustion at bay until now.

The hours passed achingly slow until the dawn cracked, tinting the edge of the clouds blood red; slashing through the night as though the life essence of the world was seeping through the ever lightening sky.

An uncomfortable sleep finally overcame him, even the breaking birdsong unable to keep his dreams at bay.

………………………..

Voices, echoing, swirling round him, dragging him out from the depth of darkness; the light stung, beams bright and shining through the canapé of leaves over head.

A hand shook his shoulder,

'house, HOUSE, wake up.'

His eyes cracked open, hand shooting up as he casting a sleepy gaze at the shadow looming over him. He blinked a few times, frowning as Cameron's face gradually came into view. His stomach flip flopped, he didn't know how to feel about this, they'd been found, and while he was looking forward to getting home he had hoped to have another night with the woman beside him, one where she could return the oral favour to the very end.

Cuddy writhed beside him, drawing House's attention; his arm was still wrapped round her body protectively, his hand curling round her hip. Looking at the face of his duckling he saw the frown mar her brow, much to his amusement. He slowly dragged his arm up, tucking Cuddy's hair behind her ear, leaning down bringing his lips to her ear rousing her from her slumber. She turned in his arms, a lazy smiling lingering on her face as she gazed up at him, unaware of the current company.

Focusing, her eyes widened, body jolting out of House's grasp, just as he'd predicted, he knew she'd flee from him the moment they returned to the real world regardless of anything she'd said the previous night. The woods had created a dream like situation, removing life from outside the forest from the equation. Now it had crashed back in with a bump and the answer had changed dramatically. She'd return to being his boss, him her employee, his only solace being the brief memories he had of their time together to play within his mind when he was alone with nothing but his hand.

He watched her scramble to her feet, brushing the dust off, her administrative persona descending within seconds; she was back in charge her aura only tainted by the subtle limp as she hobbled over to the other people now crowding around them.

Wilson wandered over, eyeing up House laying in the ground his hands falling on his hips as he loomed over him. 'I would say we've missed you, but that would be a lie.' He held out his hand, pulling House up from the ground, frowning at his bare chest, and ignoring Cameron who was now seeming to drool beside him. House stood, his right leg bent, preventing any pressure from falling upon it. 'I need my cane, otherwise I won't be able to walk away from you when you start lecturing.'

Wilson sighed, handing the cane to House without a word, probably just saving them all up for later. House snatched it out of his grasp, indicating for Wilson to lead the way, Cuddy up ahead, resting on a newly acquired crutch that had been brought along for her. The journey was slow, two invalids hobbling their way back, the path gradually coming into sight. His eyes bore into Cuddy's back, she hadn't looked at him the whole time, obviously ignoring the fact that he ever existed and attempting to deny anything had happened between them in her mind. He wouldn't let her though, she'd given herself to him and as far as he was concerned she was his for the taking. Her voice begging for him echoed in his ears and he intended to have her screaming his name again very, very soon.

--SS--

_TBC….wa__yhay they return to the land of the living…what's going to happen now between our twosome truesom. (Oh and –wipes drool of Cameron's chin- that's better lol)._


	9. No Escape

_Hey thought I'd update soon because I don't want to leave this one. I am aiming to get it done quite soon, and while this chapter is short it was a fun smutathon to write…so I enjoyed myself immensely. Hope you enjoy reading it as much!!_

_I updated also because I have nothing else to do now, I'm on summer, waiting till I head to the big city…and it is pissing it down with rain- its fucking summer for gods sake. Global warming my ass; its like bloody winter out there sigh. But anyway…enough of my ranting. On with the story, remember to review peeps!!_

_Huggles and cupcakes, (but save one for me)_

_Scarlett xx_

_Review replies:- _

_Sinnie:- hehe..yep the facts of life can be very confusing!! Especially when it__'s House and Cuddy. Poor little baby cougar. And you can't deny she did beg for it…and If house has his way she'll be begging for it again and again and again…hmm sounds like the man in my dreams lol. All he's lacking is the chocolate sauce…mmmm._

_Doctorlisacuddy:- :D hot steamy, overly orgamic sex….shagathon coming up…without the addition of sticks and dust…those two will just have to come up with a new way to get dirty…hehe._

_Momsboys:- Sorry it took so long to update last time…as I said life was crazy….so I updated it fast this time cos I felt guilty for leaving everyone so long…all my fics just took a back seat for a while…but I'm back for a bit :)._

_Yoeman.prince:- had to get a bit of cam bashing in and hey how many of us can deny the accusation of drooling at a half naked house lol. _

_Glicine:- well I have some interesting ideas of what they're going to do back home :P._

_Allexxiell:- Well I have to stop sometime lol!! But I intend to continue this to the end…with lots of fucking on the way._

_Suallenparker:- thank you :). In this story it is House who takes charge yes…cos the whole thing of the story is house takes cuddy for a bit of a walk on the wild side hence the name…and I do have a habbit of writing house as the dominant one cos I just can't resist the idea of him pinning me…-ahem- cuddy up against the wall. My stories are stress relievers for my imagination lol. I wrote Cuddy as more aggressive in my first ever fic…and I will attempt to do it again…maybe in one of my new ones I'm planning to write called 'The wish list'. But I hope you enjoy this one even though House is the dominant one. _

_Shikabane-Mai__:- Sorry :(__ I desperately need a job cos I'm in huge debt cos of uni at the moment sigh. However look on the Brightside…if I get a receptionist job apart from answering the phone and typing bits up for people I will have nothing to do and it will be just me, spare time and a computer…hmm what could I do to pass the time :P. So if I get a job you may be seeing even more updates than ever before…so keep your fingers crossed that I'll get employed lol._

--SS--

No Escape

The water pounded over his shoulders, the heat scoring into his skin, a flush spreading all over. A trickle trailed over his chest, rippling over his abs before dripping off the underside of his cock. His hand was grasped around the shaft, head flung back, hand bracing himself against the cool tiles. He couldn't get her out of his mind, the warmth of her lips, sliding smoothly over him, little fingers wrapped around the part she was unable to take into her mouth, jacking him off, her grip lubricated by the saliva coating his cock as she sucked him.

If only they hadn't been disturbed, if only she'd been able to keep going; maybe she would have slipped her other hand between his legs, twirled his balls gently with her finger tips, massaging, the sensation shooting up his spine. His hips bucked up, the image of forcing himself deeper into her mouth filling his mind, feeling her gag as he slid, deeper, down her throat. Her nails would have caressed him, lips gliding over his shaft, tongue tickling along the sensitive underside, speeding up as he reached the close, his balls drawing up moments before he exploded his seed into her mouth.

He cried out, coming in his hand, the warm strands dribbling down over his fingers, her face before his eyes, her tongue peeking out as she lapped at him, cleaning his cock and any semen that had slipped from her lips, god she looked gorgeous in his imagination and the real thing would have been even better. His cock went limp between his fingers but his body remained un-sated. No matter how hard he tried, his hand was a poor substitute, too big, too rough, he wanted her, and only her, this was a need, a desperation he'd never had for any one in his life, everything that had happened between them on constant replay, he couldn't escape from her even in his dreams where she continued to plague him.

At work she'd been ignoring him, pretending nothing had happened between them. There was now a subtle difference between them, something only he'd notice. everytime he was around her, she'd tense, body going ridgid, eyes flickering everywhere but him, the stern tones of her voice taking on a breathless quality. However there was one thing was very obvious to everyone, and that was the fact she didn't hunt him down anymore. The others in the hospital blamed this on the fact that the last time she'd looked for him she'd ended up stranded in the woods for three days alone with only him for company, only he knew the truth.

His eyes flickered open, chest heaving as his breath slowed, the water still running over his skin turning cool, fingers crinkled from the time he'd spent in there. He turned the shower off, hobbling out into his room, towel slunk low on his hips. As he sunk into the bed he'd made up his mind, if she wouldn't come to him…he'd go to her…and fuck right through her denial.

……………………

She'd only been back for a few days, the tension between them seeming to increase rather than lessen. For once in her life it was obvious to her that House was hating her ignoring him. While he usually wished to be left to his own devices, what had happened in the woods had change the dynamic between them dramatically. He now hunted her down, the most recent cornering in the clinic still ringing in her ears.

He wouldn't let her forget, constantly forcing memories into her mind, ones which she'd pushed far away in to the dark depths so she wouldn't think about him, them, together. She missed his touch, and scolded herself for wishing they'd never been found. The freedom she'd experienced over those past few days, the feeling of your actions having no consequence, she'd been seduced by the idea, the separation from the outside world and all its responsibilities. She'd been allowed to be herself for once, and to take the things she wanted…and she'd wanted him…still did. She couldn't help herself, no matter how hard she denied it the fire still burned within her when he subtly caressed her body, skin tingling from his touch, cursing the clothes between them.

He always touched her now. The first time had made her jump, trying to avoid him, lost in the walls of her mind when he came up behind her in the deserted corridor. He'd slipped his hands round her waist, pulling her against him, ass pressing against his cock, his lips whispering against her ear as a free hand forced her head back so she could look into his eyes, unwillingly leaning against his shoulder. She'd been shocked into silence as he accused her of avoiding him, warning her that she couldn't forever before fleeing down the hallway leaving her panting a ball of lust and heat. The briefest contact from him could turn her on, and it shamed and excited her simultaneously.

In the clinic every sentence he uttered was laced with innuendo, and while this was nothing new, and the other staff took it in their stride, Cuddy had to fight hard not to blush at the images that assaulted her. Worried that she'd give herself away, she'd fled from him, unable to stand his comments knowing she couldn't deny them for once. And now here she stood, chest heaving in her office, hands pressed against the cool surface of her desk, shoulders hunched in defeat hair curling around her face.

She couldn't escape from him, always popping up everywhere. She was unable to remain professional, her emotions getting the better of her. She'd had a taste of him, body craving more, and the drug was freely available, he'd made that obvious, if only she would take it…but she wouldn't. She had a job to do, a career, and he was her subordinate, the rules were clearly written in stone.

Her back stiffened when the door clicked open, the gentle rustle as it brushed against the carpet. She didn't want to see anyone right now, her mind in a mess.

'Give me a sec, please.'

'What so you have a chance to run away again?'

The gravely tones ripped through her, her body whirling round hips banging into the desk as she stepped back startled by how close he was.

'Why would I run?'

'To avoid me.' blue eyes glared at her, as though attempting to penetrate right to the center of her soul, causing her to shift slightly unable to completely disguise her unease.

'Strange usually you're the one doing the avoiding, maybe I should use this tactic more often. I wouldn't have to hunt you down; your curiosity would bring you right where I want you.'

'And we both know where you want me right now don't we?' He stepped closer, eyes burning into hers, the clinic blocked out by the blinds, passers by unaware of what was happening between the boss and bad boy of PPTH.

She leant further back, trying to keep the same distance between them, not wanting him in her personal space, having fought to resist him for the past few days, hormones on a high, body not wishing to be starved of sex once again.

'Right now I want you out of my office and in the clinic, doing your job.'

'Honesty never has been your thing, but usually it's yourself you lying to.'

She laughed, the fake sound ringing out head falling back carelessly as she tried to emanate an emotion of indifference. 'Like you can talk?'

'I'm being honest now.'

'I have a job to do, one which, unfortunately forbids any intimate relationship with my employees.'

She jumped when a book thudded down on the desk beside her, 'Check out page 36, I'll think you'll find it blows a hole in your argument.'

She frowned, if that was true the final thing she was able to hide behind, enabling her to justify her resistance just fell through her fingers like water, no walls of rules standing between them, nothing but her own will power, which was weakening by the minute. 'Go do your job House.' The attempt to bluff him off sounded dead even to her ears; within a few seconds he was on her, his hands curling round her hips pulling her too him cane clattering to the floor.

'Say it like you mean it.' His hands slid under her skirt, forcing her up onto her desk, her eyes staring into his body frozen by his touch, needing it, the desire pulsing through her, mind refusing to ignore his effect on her. 'Go on Cuddy, resist me.' His lips trailed over her collar bone, nibbling up her neck before dipping his tongue between her cleavage, goose-bumps springing up over the pale patch of skin that was bare before his eyes. Her hands splayed over his chest, mind fighting against instinct and need. His head snapped up to hers, 'Resist, come on Lisa push me away.' the use of her name washed over her, breath hitching in her chest, stunned by how sexual it sounded leaking from his lips tainted with lust. His thumbs began slowly prising her legs apart; her body operating under a will of its own, letting them fall open, baring herself to him. He watched her as his fingers slipped beneath the lace of her panties, teasing the small patch of curls before sliding his fingers through her wetness. She was soaking, drenched with desire, her blue eyes alight, drunken, seduced, all resistance fleeing from her muscles, body relaxing into his touch. 'Didn't think so.' He thrust his digits into her, her cry echoing out into the room as her head flung back, dark curls tumbling over her shoulders. Her body shook as he rhythmical plunged his fingers into her, juices dripping over his knuckles as he pressed a second digit into her, tunnel so tight, fingers grazing against the walls within her, shocks vibrating up her body, thighs tightening around his hips, as she gave into him. Groans bubbled from her throat, eyes tight shut, lost, nothing in her mind apart from his hand and the way it was making her feel. The sound of crashing barely registered in her ears. Arms buckling under her weight, back colliding onto the desk, head almost off the edge as he continued finger fucking her into a frenzy. Her fingers curled around the wooden edge beside her hips, pulling herself back against his hand, hips bucking up increasing the pressure, so close, she felt a burning sensation flare up, skin flushing with heat. His fingers curled inside her, pressing up towards her navel hitting the spot deep inside, muscles clamping down, his hand clamping down over her mouth to muffle her scream. Her orgasm gushed over his fingers still embedded inside her, his eyes bright with triumph.

He watch the final tremors wrack her frame before her body relaxed, falling limp against the desk, eyes remaining closed, mind recovering from the over load. Her hair was a wild halo around her head, the heat from her skin making it frizz around the edges. He removed his hand, a moan leaking from her lips as he did so, eyes fluttering open; zeroing in on his lips as he opened them, tongue flicking out to lap her essence from his fingers. Her lips fell open gasping, eyes still burning, eager for more.

His arms pinned either side of her head, his head twisting as he teasingly lowered his lips, grazing against hers, still parted and panting. His tongue slipped in, easing her to dance with his. His hands shot out, forcing hers either side of his head when she attempted to wrap them round him. With one final probe of his tongue he pulled back, staring down into her eyes, the blue dark and stormy, determination emanating from them.

'When you're willing to admit you want me you know where I am.'

With that the cold air rushed in, hitting her heated skin, skirt still up around her hips, mind dazed, body paralyzed, eyes watching helplessly as he unlocked the door and darted from her office.

--SS--

_Na ha….smut :D…I really enjoyed writing this one!! It sorta just flowed out, ma fingers were on a bit of a roll. House is such a dirty dog…under hand –cough- tactics_._ Please remember to review, they feed my addiction. Without praise I will surely go mad….oh wait…I already have ;)._


	10. Man After Midnight

_**TITLE…HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CHAP…IT WAS THE SONG I WAS LISTENING TO AND I WAS TOO DRUNK TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER…SO…SUCK IT UP MY LOVELIES :D**_

_Ok here we have it peeps…this WAS meant to be the last chap…but its looks like it might go on for a few more…but not many. I hope this is ok…I'm sorry I haven't replied to all my reviewers…but I'm kinda pissed…typing this has been a challenge in itself…I only hope there aren't any mistakes…drink makes it a little hard to type…and seeing double don't help lol._

_Hope you enjoy people. I shall try and get the chap after this up soon….i'm not cruel enough to leave you hanging for too long._

_I shall now return to dancing round my living room. (Abbatron gimme a man after midnight rocks!!)_

_Huggles and cupcakes_

_Scarlett xxxxxx_

_--SS--_

Man after Midnight

Her pen flipped, a blur before the eyes, hitting the desk in a rhythmic motion, desperately needing something for her fingers to do. She'd been staring into space, her aroma still lingering in the air, thoughts firmly fixed on House, and what to do.

Her eyes were glazed as she replayed every passionate moment between them, adding the most recent finger fucking to the top of her list, his hand giving her the most amazing orgasm; the pressure of his palm grinding against her clit just right to send her crying over the edge.

But it wasn't enough, he'd left her, her body crying out to feel him inside, buried between her thighs. She wanted to have his hardness hammering into her, needed it, her body desperately craving him. She'd remained paralysed for a while after he left, panting, the inside of her thighs coated with her release, ache un-sated as her pussy pulsed begging for more.

A blush spread over her cheeks, embarrassed by her reaction, her wanton desire for him, body craving his cock against her will.

An e-mail jarred her mind, distilling her trance, body jumping, guilt weighing on her mind as she forced herself to focus, eyes snapping to the computer screen. She reached for the computer mouse; focus falling upon the book now only inches from her fingertips; the one, according to House, which blew all her rational arguments to smithereens. Her hand twitched, split between picking it up or ignoring it. She shouldn't care whether they could get to together or not, because she'd always convinced herself she didn't want him. That everything between them was just a battle between him and his boss. Opening the book meant admitting to herself that she actually wanted something more with him, and she wasn't sure she was ready to do that…or if she ever would be.

This would be a big step for her, and a risky one. Even with the assistance of whatever was in that book, House was still an unknown entity, with the ability to be brutal and harsh and she'd gone through too much in life to have her heart broken again. She'd reached the point in her life where she'd rather never taste something than be teased by it and then having it ripped from her later down the line. Only problem was she already had a taste of House, how he would be with her, and the things he could do…and she loved it.

For once in her life she abandoned her work, ignoring the e-mail, and snatching the book up instead. Her fingers riffled through the pages, 36 as illusive as ever. Finally she found it, placing the book on the table, hand perched holding it open on the required page as her eyes scanned down. She frowned, as her gaze fell upon a particular paragraph.

_It is generally frowned up for __Employers to form relationships with subordinates, however due to certain circumstances it is not totally forbidden. The situation surrounding such a relationship would have to be taken into account by a board of impartial colleges and judged appropriately. Examples of relationships being condoned within this situation is if the relationship in question occurred prior to each person within the relationship being employed within the establishment and hence given their respective positions, the relationship status will be pardoned and allowed to continue as long as no change in behaviour or lenience is viewed by the third party._

She stopped reading, frown still marring her brow, was this what House was referring to? There was nothing else on the page that referred to the situation they were finding themselves in. Could what she read really excuse what was happening between them? She sighed, she couldn't focus on work, House having blow her mind only moments ago had ruined any chances she had on getting anything done, this problem needed to be solved once and for all.

Grabbing her car keys, she slid the book beneath her arm and darted out, shouting a message in passing to her secretary ordering them to explain to any caller she was currently in a meeting and to take a message. It wasn't a lie, just an extension of the truth, she would be in a meeting, only not on the hospital grounds…and her and House would be the only people present.

……………

House was lying on his sofa, legs out on the table in front of him drink in hand, head resting against the back of the chair lost in thought. He didn't know whether he'd done the right thing. He knew Cuddy and she wasn't the kind of person to take risks without a push. But had he pushed her the right way? He'd basically said he was going to leave her alone until she came to him. And for once in his life he wasn't certain on something. In a medical puzzle, he relied on himself, trusting his judgment, he knew medicine…but he didn't know women, and Cuddy was an especially unknown entity.

A knock startled him, drink spilling over his fingers, tongue lapping it up as his mind tried to figure out who it could be. Knowing Wilson would still be at work, it narrowed it down to a few people, someone who was not aware of who lived at this house…or Cuddy. He hoped it was the latter, but wasn't so certain. Stumbling to his feet his snatched his cane off the table hobbling to find out the answer.

He looked through the hole, not wishing to open up the door to anyone other than the woman he wanted, and the dark hair alerted him to the answer…the one he had been so secretly wishing for. Schooling a cool demeanour he flung the door open, his broad chest blocking her entrance, gazing down into her grey eyes, wide, apprehensive but tainted with lust. Her teeth sunk into her lip, giving away her nervousness. She gazed over his shoulder, a silent question, wanting to enter his home.

He paused, silent, wishing to have her sweat, eyes roaming over the body he'd had his fingers buried in only a few hours ago. He could remember the feel of her, the wet heat coating his digits as she thrashed about on her desk, eyes tight shut, mouth open, gasping with pleasure as he finger fucked her, grinding his palm against her clit, relishing in the sound of passion leaking between her lips, the abandonment to sensations only he could create, his fingers caressing the soft spot an inch inside, making her squirm, muscles clenching before cumming over his hand.

He only hoped she'd come here willing to return the favour.

Standing back he allowed her an inch to brush by, her body grinding against his as she made her way in, a deep flush spreading over her cheeks.

She stepped in, whirling on him, hair whipping over her shoulder, mouth poised ready to speak, obviously having planned her speech before she arrived and wanting to get it out immediately.

'How does page 36 apply to us?'

He smirked, satisfied, she'd read it, she was interested, it was just explanation from here and that was one thing he could do.

'You admit it then?'

'Admit what?'

'That you want me'

She faltered, 'I never said..'

'You didn't have to the fact you looked at the book speaks loud enough.'

'Just because I looked at the book, doesn't mean..'

'You looked, your curiosity got the better of you, you wanted to know if something could happen between us, which means you want me.'

She frowned, 'even if, and I mean if, I want you how does the book make it possible?'

'It stipulates that if you have a relationship before becoming subordinate and employer exceptions can be made. We have, it didn't state that we still had to be together when we were employed.'

'You're referring to college? House that was only brief, we were young and we didn't even sleep together.'

'Much to my disappointment, but still it doesn't state intercourse…a relationship is a relationship, whatever way you want to view it. Secondly it states there should be no change in treatment, and there won't be, if anything you'd be harder, as much as the thought pains me.'

'Regardless of the book the board isn't going to like it.'

'They just have to lump it.'

She wasn't looking at him, eyes travelling round the room, taking everything in, looking anywhere but his gaze. He needed her attention, knowing she wasn't going to like going against the board. Even though the rules weren't set in stone she was right they weren't going to like it, but this tiny paragraph gave them a way out, and the fact they were both good at there jobs, the relationship might just stand a chance, but only if she was willing to give it a go…and he was going to make sure she would.

He reached out, startling her, his fingers wrapping round her wrist tugging her to him, her gasp echoing out as her breasts collided against his chest. Her eyes were now locked with his, staring up into his face, mouth parted, breath slow as her tongue moistened her lips.

'Why can't you just say you want me?'

'Its not a case of want.;

'That's all that should matter, everything else we will take as it comes, let go Cuddy, for once in you life give in.'

She frowned, obviously incensed, 'You make it sound like you know how I feel already, like I need you. I don't.'

'You do, or do you spread your legs and let anyone fuck you with their fingers in your office…one way of keeping your doctors in line I suppose. Give them a taste but promise the final prize only if they behave.'

Her hand swung out, aiming to strike. Her attack was halted as his fingers wraped round her wrist stopping it before it collided with his cheek. Her eyes were aflame with anger. He knew he was being harsh, his anger making him crude and spiteful, but she was so stubborn, hiding behind the board, not willing to face up to the fact she wanted him.

Anger fuelling him, he flung her round, her back smashing against the wall, body shuddering from the impact. 'Why can't you just admit it, for once in you life stop hiding behind your job.'

Her eyes were dark, determine, glaring into his own, defiant. Throwing caution to the wind House lunged, his lips colliding with hers, free hand grasping her other wrist preventing her from pushing him away. She struggled, her body grinding up against his, breasts rubbing against his chest. He forced his knee between her legs pinning her in place, not willing to let her leave. He bit her lip, hard, her gasp of pain opening her mouth to him, his tongue delving in, relishing in the sense of triumph when she finally responded, her tongue mingling with his own. He dragged his leg up, forcing her thighs further apart, skirt scrunching up as his knee pressed against the thin layer of lace, a weak defence against his onslaught, stimulating her clit with his knee as he thrust it back and forth between her legs.

She moaned, he fingers flexing desperate to be released, slipping from his grasp, diving down, forcing her hand between his legs, her palm gliding over the bulge in his pants, making the material of his jeans roughly grind against his cock, a hiss leaking from between his lips as it jolted against the harsh sensation.

Suddenly his hands snapped down, grabbing her wrists, halting her in her desperate attempt to free him from his jeans. She looked up, her eyes now dark, stormy, glazed with lust, the evidence of her want displayed before his eyes.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, exercising restraint. 'I won't take you here.'

She frowned, confusion marring her face,

He grinned, 'for once I want to have you under me on a softer surface.'

--SS--

_Wooohoo smut abound…passionate….sweaty…and that's just the readers :P. hehehe. Please reviews peeps….they fuel my passion heehe. God I sooo need to go sleep this off :s. -giggles-__….fuck that….DANCES!!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	11. Hold Me Tight

*dies of shock* yep my lovelies the last chapter is **FINALLY **here. After a ridiculously long wait for my muse to fix itself and choke back into life (and for my mind to focus on one fic at a time) I've written it. I'm so sorry to have left everything for so long!!! I am still writing and trying to complete things before I post them now, so I don't leave people hanging for years (I know its unfair and I'm sorry).

But YAY! This one's done and I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for those of you who never gave up and kept plaguing me for updates :). The continual push certainly helped. Your constant kicks to my muse got its ass in gear eventually!! slow little bugger.

I have a bit more of Flight of Fantasy written and am going to aim to complete that House fic next. bit by bit I will get everything done lol.

*hands everyone cookies*...always good to have a nibble while you read.

Thanks to all my readers, you keep my muse plodding along, it's a snails pace but you keep me going.

Hugs

SS xx

* * *

**Hold Me Tight**

She grunted as her back hit the mattress, her mind in a whirl as the room rippled, shuttering in flashes as she blinked. She couldn't clear her head, the rainbow sensation of desire sending a fizzle of longing along her skin. So many emotions collided almost choking her as they clammed up within the cavity of her chest. She should stop this, she should say no. The book didn't excuse this. They were in office hours even now and he had her sprawled in his bed. Somewhere the courage to tell House it was over existed, what she lacked was the will. 'No' a two letter word, just a single solitary syllable, but it was one that wouldn't leave her lips. The weight of him held her down, his fingers folding around her wrists pinning them beside her head.

'Stop it.'

'Stop what?'

'Thinking, try feeling for a change.'

She felt his lips dance along her collar bone, his tongue accidentally hitting her skin as his butterfly kisses fluttered over her throat.

Her eyebrow rose, the scorching mist gradually separating as his words bled in, 'Like you ever let yourself feel.'

His hand cupped her breast, 'I feel you all the time.'

'Mature.'

'You wouldn't want me any other way.'

'I've told you I don't wa-'

'I'm never wrong.'

'You're narcissistic,'

'But right. Being right is all that matters in the end.'

'And does this matter? Why does it matter if you're right about this?'

'Because I want to be, I want to be right.'

'You…' She paused, 'You want this?'

House didn't answer, leaning in to brush his lips over hers in reply. His hands slid into her hair, slipping to her shoulders before delving into the buttons of her shirt twisting them free. Her tongue battled with his, drawing all the answers out through his kiss. Her heart hammered. She shouldn't be letting this happen. In the woods was one thing, but here and now inside his home, in his bed. It was wrong. But it felt right, and against all the rules, all the standards she was ordered to uphold. She ignored them all because, she wanted it.

* * *

He felt it when she let go, her fingers easing their way beneath his t-shirt before tugging it up over his head. Her nails raked over his skin, the tip of her index dipping beneath his belt before battling with the buckle and button. Her thigh eased up to rest on his hip as she forced his jeans and boxers down with the heel of her foot.

He reared up slightly, easing his weight onto his good leg as he kicked them off his ankles. His attention returned to her skirt, the tight material now bunched up around her waist. Fumbling with the zip, he used two hands to ease it apart before forcing the material from her hips, his hands meshing with hers in the eagerness to ease it on its journey.

Rolling away from her he watched as her fingers hooked in at the edge of her panties sliding the tiny garment down her legs, her eyes meeting his as she slipped them off.

His hand slipped over her stomach. Resting on his side, he kissed his way over her shoulder his lips caressing the curve of one breast. Her fingers curled behind his neck, flexing as his tongue tickled around the areola; a teasing dance making her arch up against his mouth. The fingers of his left hand brushed over the other breast, his palm taking the full weight before rolling the stiffening bud beneath the heel of his hand.

He could feel her fingers almost pulsing as they tensed and relaxed in reaction to the different sensations he sent flooding into her system. Her eyes we closed, losing herself in him as he touched her. Her dark curls fanned out over his bed, a faint blush just beginning to flare over her cheeks, painting her neck and chest in a dappled rouge.

She hissed as he bit down on the sensitive skin just around the nipple, leaving a little red mark on the pale skin.

His eyes watched as her knees hitched up, parting without thought. Following the instructions of her body his hand darted down, slipping between her thighs parting the folds and carefully easing inside to brush against the nerves just at the edge.

'Fuck.' The buck of her hips forced his fingers deeper but he withdrew them quickly, unwilling to let her over the edge just yet.

Her eyelids slowly opened as she frowned confused and frustrated by the vanishing sensation. Intent on taking control she shoved him backwards, slinging her leg over his hip, the wetness between her thighs touching his stomach. His muscles clenched at the welcome site of her poised over him, eyes wide and wanton. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips. She thought she was in control, but he was well versed in this position. This was his domain, and he didn't let the illusion last long. With a smirk he grabbed onto her hips, ignoring the wide eyed look at he pulled her whole body forward, bringing her pussy just inches from his lips.

………………………

She gasped as House's hands found her hips, tugging her to the top of the bed his palms sliding up the outside of her thighs in a rhythmic motion, the calluses grazing her skin an antithesis to the silky sensation of heat rippling along her skin as a consequence of his touch. 'House, this is…no.' She tried to move, but his hands held her. 'Relax. You'll like it. I do.' His lips tickled behind her knee, eyes boring into hers as his head eased its way between her thighs. It felt good. As her eyes fluttered, her head fell back the tension in her neck easing away as her thoughts floated free from the confines of her mind. All attention was zeroed in on the sensations being fed to her senses. His stubble scorched along the inside of her thighs.

He bit her.

'Ah,' her head snapped up, eyes narrowed as she glared at him. 'What the he-' She stopped, her stomach clenching in an attempt to ignore by the tremor that broke through her emotions at image of him poised between her between her legs, but like an arrow to her anger it blasted it apart. She licked her lips, eyes zeroing in on his watching as he lowered his head, the tip of his tongue slipping over her skin, stilling the sting.

'I want you to watch.'

She blinked, forcing herself to keep her head forward. His tongue darted out, teasing against her folds, the tip barely touching. She gritted her teeth, the moan lingering at the back of her throat. She refused to buck, the blush emanating up her skin from being in such a vulnerable position. She couldn't deny the slutty sensation of having her legs spread, hovering just over House's mouth, totally open before his eyes as he devoured her. Her muscles fluttered inside her.

'Eye's open'

She'd shut them without realising, so focused on resisting the teasing of his tongue. It was as though he was testing her, only letting it touch the barest millimetre before withdrawing it between his lips. He blew, the sudden shock snapping her hips forward on instinct. 'Shit'.

He tugged her down. The sudden movement was a shock, causing her almost to topple as her balance shifted. His tongue delved deep inside, lapping, before jerking against her clit. A variation of movements with no continuous rhythm leaving her to guess what sudden sensation was to come next. She couldn't resist him, her hips rolling as they ground down. She could see her juices coating his lips, glistening in the low light as he fucked her with his tongue. 'Oh, yes.'

She gripped the headboard, knuckles turning white as his hands came up holding her hips tightly, controlling her motions as he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. Each motion launched a firework between her thighs every second. It felt so good, her body almost seeming to ease apart as her instincts took control. Her body hunted out the pleasure he provided, eyes still watching his tongue slipping between her legs, licking and lapping.

She was so close, her teeth sinking deep into the tender flesh of her lower lip in a fight to keep her eyes open. She wanted to give in. The ripples inside her were coming in a constant stream. She wanted him, needed him inside her, wanted him to fuck her over the edge. It felt so different, this time. No night sky clouding the sight before her, with rocks littering the ground and her skin coated in dust and dirt. Now there was softness beneath her knees with the light defining every expression that graced his face, the desire shining in his eyes that burned into her.

A sudden shock made her cry out as the world tilted, his hands forcing her to fall from him. Her back hit the bed. She cried out in frustration, unable to react to the slight laugh that danced along the edge of her senses. She puffed, her hair fluttering out the way. It had curled, sticking to the sweat the now trickled over her skin, the beads glistening like dew drops.

'Fuck you're gorgeous.'

She didn't have time to reply, her words having already been stolen along with the ability to speak. She moaned. Her fingers sunk into his hair as his body glided against her. His mouth latched onto her right nipple and rolled it with his tongue, sucking till it stiffened. She could feel his hardness against her thigh, her body trying to shift, her pussy crying out to be touched. She ached, having been on the precipice for too long.

'House, now.'

He smirked as his tongue flicked out to lap up the lingering juices on his lips. He eased her legs apart with his hand, his head bent as his eyes focused between her thighs. 'Fuck, yes' he whispered as he plunged into her, hard, forcing her to take all of him as he slid easily into her wetness.

She felt her fingers contract into the duvet, tangling in the sheets as he pounded into her. Each thrust drew an unwilling uttering from her lips, mouth wide open as she panted in pleasure.

How could she ever end this?

The bones of his hips were hard and heavy, digging into her skin with each jerk. Moaning, his hands slipped beneath her knees, bending her body in half as he forced her legs higher. She groaned, the altered angle increasing the pressure inside her. Her mind was hazy as he slowly slipped out, her hips rolling to hold onto him. God he felt good, she didn't want to lose this, ever. He made her feel, fucked the control right out of her hands. She shattered when he was inside of her. His breath rattled in her ears, his hands resting against the mattress. She cried out as he pounded into her, deeper, harder, faster. The sweat caused their skin to slide together, the noises echoing out into the room, the air foggy and damp swirling around them.

'You're so mine.'

She grunted, nails digging into his shoulders as he thrust harder, the speed slowing as he rolled his hips, gently driving her into the mattress. Her legs were aching and her hands slid down to his hips trying to increase the speed. He refused her. Her body was under his total control and she was unable to gain any pleasure without his permission.

'House, please.'

'Not House, what's my name?' he withdrew, keeping just the tip of his cock inside, jerking his hips in continual teasing thrusts. She was on the edge but there was not enough to go over, he was holding her there, poised, teetering on the brink of breaking apart but the final blow never came.

'Please, oh…god'

'Just say my name, come on say it.'

She gritted her teeth, choking as the name bubbled up against her will, 'Greg, ple-'

She didn't finish her plea, the sharp thrust bolting pleasure between her thighs tearing her at the seams as he tore into her. She hollered his name as she came. It was the last word she could remember, the only thing her mind could find on the tip of her tongue as he fucked through the binds tying her mind to the earth allowing it to topple into the abyss. She felt like she was falling as she came, her muscles clamping down as her orgasm singed her insides, pleasure licking along her senses like a flame.

Her eyelids flickered as the flame died down. She panted. Her body had been starved of oxygen and was now drawing it deep into her lungs, eagerly feeding her mind trying to ease away the numb high that now lingered in her head.

House had rolled off her, the chill of the room lapping up the lingering beads of sweat that had coated her skin only moments ago. He was silent. She frowned, inching up to rest on her hands, her arms taking the weight of her body as she eased into a sitting position.

'House?'

'Don't know about you…but I think by now…we're on a first name basis.' His breaths mirrored hers, short and sharp as he tried to get his breath back.

She said nothing.

She'd said his name seconds ago, but could excuse it as a moment of passion. He'd torn it from her when her mind wasn't fully in control.

Now the sound of his name was an unwelcome exotic tingle on the tip of her tongue. It was too close, too open. To anyone on the outside it would seem like such a simple thing, without any meaning or depth. But within her world he was House, just another member of staff like everyone else. A man who she didn't harbour any deeper feelings for than the rest of her doctors. Even when her body started to tell her different, saying his surname reaffirmed their situation within her mind, boss and subordinate.

First names implied a level playing field. Were they both ready for that? It was easy to hide behind her job, hide behind a name. Like an actress playing a role, expressing the emotions of a character even though every action shows a shimmering detail of an underlying personal element. Acting could all be denied as the figments of the imagination, something that wasn't real.

House becoming Greg, would drag this relationship in the realms of reality. She'd willingly submitted beneath the stars but in the light of the day the next step seemed far more daunting than she'd ever imagined.

Her head was ordering away from it all, but her heart was holding her here. Leaving him would cause her to lose everything she, her thoughts stalled. She'd lose everything she _loved_ about him. Her breath hitched in her throat.

'Say it.'

His fingers trailed over her stomach, stopping just beneath her breast before retreating back the way they came. Gentle, almost lovingly.

She swallowed. All of a sudden her throat was dry and constricting. She loved him, didn't she? It wasn't just the sex. He added to her, dragged her out of the safe place she'd caged herself into and made her face up to a more exciting existence. Even his barbs made her smile. He was acidic and bitter but in this brief moment she saw another side of, Greg.

The name shouldn't be so hard. She'd used it in the past. And lying here, she wanted a future.

'Had enough time to justify yourself to the voices in your head?' his voice was gruff almost accusing.

Feeling the walls gradually ease away, she steeled herself to face up to the facts. Rolling over she kissed him. When she pulled back she smiled at the shocked expression she'd succeeded in drawing from him.

'Greg, screw the board'

'I never knew the board members were to your taste, but if you're into foursomes I'll give it ago, just the women. Although Jimmy's welcome to watch from the sidelines, he might learn a thing or two.'

She laughed, smiling down at him, her fingers easing away the curl that was now stuck to his forehead.

'Maybe later, you've tired me out.'

'So, screwing the board means?'

She tried not to grin at the unease in his voice, the tinge of hope hiding in the innocent question.

'As of tomorrow we're on. The board can either accept it or have a hell of a fight on their hands.'

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. 'Anything that upsets the board sounds good to me.'

'Greg!'

His laugh tickled over her shoulder, 'Not really, just wanted to hear you say my name again.'

'Sure,' an eyebrow rose in disbelief as she grinned, 'Learn to love it while you can, you're going to be hearing it far more often.'

'Yeah screamed into my ear as you cum.' His lips grazed the side of her throat making her shiver.

'Or just when you're you being you.'

'In the hospital you will still have to call me House.'

'And at home I now have the privilege of shouting at you using your first name.'

'I vote we leave work issues behind.'

'I vote you don't make any issues for me at work.'

'That implies a change in my behaviour. Doesn't that go against board rules for subordinate relationships?'

'Somehow I don't think the board would mind that change.'

'I don't do anything that makes the board happy.'

'Greg! What about keeping me happy?' the volume of her voice increased, sensing he was intentionally being difficult, almost wanting to smack the smile off his face as he grinned at the use of his name yet again.

'I prefer make up sex.'

Her eyebrow flicked up, before her eyes narrowed, 'Make up sex?'

'Yep,' he flipped her on to her back, 'here's a demonstration.'

* * *

Cuddy rested in his arms, her body limp and exhausted after a repeat performance. His leg ached a little but the adrenaline had eased the pain away enough and the after shocks still lingered taking the edge off. He laid there, his eyes focused on the ceiling over his head, the silence that had existed in his room for so long shattered by the sound of her breathing. The ghost of her giggle remained as it chased its way through the halls of his house.

He wouldn't admit his emotions, amazed that he'd drawn out the honesty from the woman in his arms when it wasn't a strong trait of his own. But lying here, with no one watching and no mask to hide behind he could be honest with himself.

His fingers curled over her shoulder, lightly stroking the velveteen skin revelling in being able to touch her after only looking for so long.

In the cover of darkness, shielded from the eyes of the night sky he could admit he loved her. In his unconventional way he wanted this woman. She battled him, took his bitterness and threw it right back with enough bite score into his skin, and he loved it.

He laid there, content and comfortable. In the forest he'd never dared to dream she'd have let this relationship continue, but his persistence had paid off. As determined as ever to prove her wrong.

As his eyes slipped shut, his arm subconsciously tightened, his body admitting what his lips would never reveal.

She was his and he had no intention of ever letting her go.

-----------------------------------------------SS-------------------------------------------------------

**3 years later…**

The sun shimmered through the trees, the rays rippling as they wandered along the path. Dust clouds billowed up beneath House's cane, one hand resting upon the polished handle in his grasp the other holding the hand of his partner.

His eyes were watching her, the smile gracing her skin as she gazed up into the sky. It was dusk and they were making their way back. The sun was easing its way behind the hills as the birds ducked and dived singing their twilight song before bed.

They came here every year on the date of the day they got lost. House thought it was far too sentimental but Cuddy liked it, and secretly what made her happy made him too; he was determined the secret would die with him.

Their battle with the board was over, it had taken some convincing and some compromising on his part to ensure their relationship was overlooked. It was hard to convince the board that their relationship wouldn't impact upon Cuddy's treatment of him, but his record spoke for itself. The outside adjudicator, who luckily enough didn't know House, granted a period of observation before continuing their employment contracts once it had been confirmed that their relationship did not to interfere with their work.

It had been the worst few months of House's life. Cuddy had been harder on him than ever, and he'd been forced to keep in line because his women definitely took her work issues home with her. When it had all died down he'd reaffirmed his alpha male status by dragging her home and hammering into her what she'd been missing. The memories still brought a smile to his face. Cuddy hadn't been able to sit down properly for days, much to his amusement.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a loud screech. He looked up and watched a bird soaring over head. The world was bathed in the scarlet light of the evening sun. Casting a glance around he recognised the area they'd fled the path long ago. A mistake that had changed his life in a few star studded evenings.

Pausing he pulled on her hand, the feeling in his stomach swooping as his fingers curled round the box in his pocket. He'd sworn he'd never do this, wouldn't subject himself to the risk of rejection. But he wanted for everyone to know she was his, for the men that eyed her up to know she was taken. That it was symbol that someone loved her appealed to him a little too, in the dark romantic part of his heart.

He ignored the worried flash that darted across her face knowing she was interpreting his fearful expression incorrectly.

Swallowing his nerves as he forced himself to speak, 'you'll have to excuse me if I don't get down on to one knee, but,' he held out the box, 'Will you marry me?'

…………….

She was stunned, her eyes staring at the box as though it was a bomb, unable to believe it could hold in it what she'd wished for.

Reaching out with shaking fingers she lifted the lid. She refused to cry, knowing this was hard enough for Greg as it was without adding her over emotional outburst to it. The light glinted on the edge of a blue sapphire, with smaller diamond and sapphire stones swirling around it, delicate and intricate.

'The guy said it would bring out your eyes, if you accept it that is.'

She smiled as he seemed to choke on his words, nerves getting the better of him for the first time in her memory.

'Of course I accept,' she grinned, 'who else would have you?'

'Wilson.'

'Going gay?'

'Only for Jimmy.'

She laughed, 'luckily for you my answer is yes.'

Lifting up on to her tiptoes she let her lips caress his as his fingers fumbled with the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Placing the box in his pocket she felt his hands fall onto her waist pulling her closer and he deepened the kiss.

Slowly easing apart, peppering kisses she smiled up at him. The sky was now covered in darkness, the light of day barely lingering.

Slipping her hand into his she felt his words whisper against her ear.

'It's a warm night, how about it?'

Their laughter was whipped away by the wind, flurrying between the trees, the only onlookers the innocent eyes of the night sky.

END (yes...it really is :D)

----------------------------------SS-------------------------------------

_Please review...I haven't had any in a long while and I've missed them :). but be nice, I've been out of the huddy areana for a while and i'm a big softy! x_


End file.
